


A Court of Secrets and Shadows

by Mynameisnotnecessary



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Will add other pairings later on, dark themes, except Nessian, i really don’t like Nesta so sorry, im bad at tagging, just read the warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynameisnotnecessary/pseuds/Mynameisnotnecessary
Summary: When Azriel was born, he was born with a twin.





	1. Chapter 1

When born, Azriel was born with a twin sister; Nyx. They were locked away together for the first eight years of their life. In a small nine by nine room.

When they were six their half-brothers decided to have fun with them. They dragged Azriel out of the room forcing him onto his knees, she saw the hot pot of oil and pushed forward trying to get them away from him. She ended up getting the oil on her left hand burning it to hell. Then forced to watch them burn both of her twins hands.

When both the Illyrian were pushed back into their dark room, is when they first came. Hesitant at first, they flowed across the floor. Darker than the black room which allowed no light besides the small crack in the door. Nyx watched in curiosity as the shadows touched her burnt hand. It was cold and helped with the still hot hand. She looked to Azriel who had one doing the same to him.

She played with it and for one of the first times she laughed. A small raspy thing from not using her voice. The shadow crawled up her arm and she felt as it slid around her body, she was happy for the first time in a while. That was until the whispers started. Hundreds of voices pounded into her head.

She screamed at the sound it filling her head with darkness a few images flashing through quickly. Her vision went black as she tried to reach for Azriel. His hand was already looking for her, she could barley hear his screams over the voices in her head.

They didn't speak the language she and Azriel picked up from hearing guards their father and half-brothers speak. They hissed things at her, all sounding threatening.

Nyx felt the tears stream down her face. Even the burns didn't hurt as much as the voices did. Azriel and her ended up curled in the corner. Both letting out whimpers and small screams from the pain.

The grip on her hand loosened for a second but she couldn't move, paralyzed in fear and pain. Until the familiar face of her brother loomed over her brushing Nyx's long hair out of her face. He kept yelling at her, just one word. but she couldn't make it out over the insistent whispering.

But one shadow louder than the rest hissed.  _Fight_ It hissed and she understood so she did. Closing her eyes she pushed them down forcing them to stop speaking. And slowly they became quiet.

Reopening her eyes she was met with the familiar hazel ones. The ones that she had. Azriel was still brushing her hair softly touching her face looking at her with worry.

She just nodded at him. Both understanding what the other was thinking.

The shadows and voices over time came back but now smaller quantities. Sometimes she would have to push them away but most of the time she welcomed them. And so did Azriel.

For the next two years the shadows kept visiting the twins telling them about beautiful places, how to escape. Explaining the world to them.

And then they got caught. Their father saw the shadows he yelled but didn't dare come close to them, as if he was scared. And the day later ten soldiers came and dragged them out of the cell. Nyx remembers how the light burned her eyes after she became accustomed to the dark so long. About how for one of the first time in two years the shadows overwhelmed her again. All of them hissed at her, from the voices she made out she realized they wanted her to fight.

But soon after being brought into the light she was pushed back into the dark.

Nyx woke as the soldiers dropped them outside of an Illyrian war camp. She vaguely saw them speak a few words to a man with wings like Azriel's and hers. Behind him stood several others like her and her twin, all male.

"Grab the boy, throw him in the rings." The main male said leaning down over her twin making her snap awake, the shadows coming back in full force. She didn't have to think about pushing them down, only a few there whispering insightful things to her. Information about the males in front of her.

She launched herself at him to get him away from her brother. But she stumbled the drug still affecting her body. Some of the guards rushed forward reaching to grip her arm, her shadows didn't like that. The male hissed in pain his hand turning red from where he grabbed Nyx. She kept trying to get to Azriel but the one of the other males wore gloves on his hands.

He squeezed her arm harshly making her drop to one knee in pain he kept the iron tight grip on her as she watched a pair of dark boots come into her line of vision.

Her head was yanked upward by her hair and she flinched as the male stroked her face lightly. "You might be a bastard but I think many males will overlook that fact, just to have a child with a shadowsigner." He said harshly gripping her chin so she looked at him. "You should be grateful."

A voice in her yelled at her to run and fight. But one took over quickly and spoke to her quietly.  _Not yet_ It said quiet but cold.  _You will die and so will Azriel_ It said and she understood. She allowed the male to pull her to her feet hissing in pain as her arm was yanked again.

She was pulled to her brother, which she quickly fell to her knees and looked over him quickly. Her like her had a track mark on his arm.

"Wake up." She whispered to him, her shadows sliding along his body. Passed out, his were gone. They found out they both have their own but on the owners command the shadows can and will communicate with the other.

Azriel's eyes snapped open and a flash of fear was in his eyes until he saw Nyx's eyes looking down at him.   
When the lead male saw her brother was awake he singled to the male with gloves to pull her back. She let herself go shooting Az a stare that said not to fight.

They traveled through the forest for a long time before the trees started to thin and a clearing appeared. Her shadows were going crazy. Each one being on edge from being at the camp set her on edge also.

The grip on her loosened slightly, which she assumed was from the number of warriors looking at the twins as they walked through the camp.

She surveyed the camp with slight curiosity, it was the first place she's ever been.

There were rings housing fighting Fae, and tents along the border of the clearing. Behind them were small buildings she assumed was for sleeping. That thought was quickly confirmed by her shadows.

Some left her. But her body was still mostly shrouded in darkness and without looking at her twin she knew it was the same for him.

But the main thing she noticed about the camp, were every male, female, and child all had wings. Same as Azriel and Nyx.

Her eyes were drawn back to the fighting rings and noticed that every Fae in the rings were male. Looking around she saw some females in the camp.

One group was washing clothing, another group pots, pans, plates, and silverware. Some were watching children. But none were fighting.

The male gripping her arm must have seen what she was watching because he hissed in her ear. "Don't worry, you'll be with them soon." He said.

Nyx didn't want to be with them, she wanted to be wherever they put Azriel. Which the male who had a hold on her brother started to pull him toward the rings.

All activities stopped as the camp saw who- what was being pulled to the rings.

Nyx could only watch as her brother was thrown into the rings, he stumbled slightly making the boys around the rings laugh. Her teeth clenched at that her lips pulling into a slight snarl. Her shadows quickly calmed her, telling her he wouldn't die. That the Lord wanted shadowsigners too much to let him die in training.

She relaxed slightly but was still tense as the Lord,  _Devlon_  was whispered to her, stepped forward. "Who wants to fight the bastard Shadowsinger?" He yelled. And the camp went deathly still.

All were now looking at Azriel with a small fear in their eyes. Nyx thought, hoping, no one was going to volunteer. Until a boy similar height but a much stronger build than Azriel stepped forward. Excitement lighting up in his eyes. Beside her the guard hissed in disgust.

The voices got a little more louder as the boy stepped forward.  _Cassian_. One whispered.  _Bastard_. Another hissed to her  _Good fighter, Favors right side, Clever._  More hissed to her, none giving her reassurance.

Lord Devlon looked slightly frustrated but he let the long haired boy walk into the ring with her twin.

A signal was given and the fight started. Well it was not a fight. Nyx winced slightly as Azriel took a blow to his jaw, making him stumble back. She knew they have both gotten worse, but she hated seeing him in pain.

The bo- Cassian toyed with her twin for a while before growing board and punching hard enough for him to stumble out of the ring. With that fighting started up again all looking slightly disappointed they wouldn't see a real fight.

Nyx wanted to go to Azriel but was pulled away from the fighting area and towards the females.

All looked at her with a different type of emotion, most disgust, some fear. The females watching the children quickly pulled them away as she was pulled past.

Soon she was put in front of a bucket of water and given a rag.

She didn't know what to do. But she watched the females around her and started to scrub the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week went by slowly. Nyx cleaned Azriels wounds each night, today he had a particularly bad cut on his side. They huddled together on the edge of the clearing during the night. Staying under a large pine that helped keep the cold and wind to a minimum.

But it wasn't enough to keep the rain out.

It poured harshly, the rain drops feeling like icy needles on her skin as Azriel and her pushed themselves under the tree trying to shield themselves from the pain.

Both Azriel and Nyx were shaking and turning blue when two bodies crawled under the tree with them.

The twins tensed quickly, and Nyx's shadows flared slightly. She slowly went onto the balls of her feet as Azriel did the same. But as the two boys got fully under Nyx recognized them. One was the boy Azriel fought against the first day,  _Cassian_  her shadows reminded her, the other was one she saw in the fighting rings. Often he was against Cassian, he was a good fighter. Both better than any other boy that lived here.

They got fully under and like the twins were only able to crouch under the tree, their wings though bumped into each others making a few pushes and shuffling happen before they were comfortably not touching.

The brunette raised his hands "Hey, calm down." He said loudly, making his voice be heard over the rain.

Neither twin relaxed making Cassian visibly sigh in frustration. He looked at the black haired boy,  _Rhysand, High Lords son. Dangerous._  Her shadows informed her.

"Both of you are going to freeze out here." The black hai- Rhysand said his teeth already chattering from being in the rain this long.

Neither twin understood what he was trying to say, Cassian must have seen their expressions and pushed Rhysand to the side ignoring the yell of anger.

"What this idiots trying to sa-" he was cut off with a punch on his arm Rhysand glaring at him. This resulted in Cassian lunging at Rhysand. Both boys scuffling around.

Azriel's and Nyx's eyes met and they shrugged slightly confused.  _They are stupid_. Azriel's shadow whispered to her making her nod rolling her eyes at the same time, watching the wrestling boys.

The fight only went on for a few seconds a strike of lightning reminding them of where they were.

Both boys brushed themselves off. Having the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"What I was trying to say is, there is an extra space in my house. If you want it." Rhysand said trying to brush off his jacket that was covered in mud. Nyx glared at that, it's not like they would have to wash the clothing.

But she ignored the anger and looked at Azriel who was already looking at her. He didn't need the shadows to convey his question.  _Do we?_ Was what they were both thinking. Nyx shrugged slightly anyone but Azriel would think it was a shiver. But the small nod she got in return made her know he understood.

Azriel turned to the two boys. "Where?" He said making both boys let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank god." Cassian said "I don't know if Alla would let us back in without you." He said already turning fighting with Rhysand to get out first.

Nyx knew who Alla was, she often did some of the chores with the other females.  _Rhysand's mother. The High Lords mate._  A shadow whispered. Nyx and Azriel both glanced at the one soaked blanket, the only thing they owned.

They left it, and headed into the rain.

Out from under the tree it was worse. The icy rain hitting their wings making her wince from the pain. Cassian and Rhysand both were waiting for the twins when they got out from under the tree. Both wasting no time before jogging off. And soon all four were running through the camp. Azriel gripping her hand.

For a second, Nyx forgot where she was. Happy to be able to run. And she was almost sad when the two in front stopped at a house, one of the bigger ones.

The duo quickly pushed through the door. And Nyx was greeted with a warm dry heat. She slouched slightly walking into the house with Azriel they both stayed off to the side. Their shadows exploring the house.

But she pushed the voices away as a female appeared from down the hall. She had four sets of clothes with her.

She smiled softly at the four of them and Nyx wanted to smile back but she knew she shouldn't. Smiles sometimes were the best tortures. She remembers one of her father's soldiers who always had a smile on his face as he beat the twins.

"Hello, I'm Alla." The female said, which both twin already knew due to their shadows but they both nodded anyway.

Nyx's shadows wrapped more tightly around her as she observed the house. There was three doors along the hallway and at the end was a stair case.

Her twin spoke softly from next to her. His voice to her sounded familiar but at the same time unfamiliar. They never spoke when they were in the cell, touches and glances were the only thing safe. They've been beat before for speaking to each other to loudly. "I'm Azriel, this is Nyx." He said. Nyx didn't look up from where her eyes were now on the ground. Uncomfortable with the three sets of eyes on her. She moved closer to Azriel, brushing against him her scared hand bumping into his.

"Here, I'll show you where you can change, you can get into some warm clothes." She told the twins. Before setting two pairs onto the table next to the door which held a few knives and a short sword. Alla glanced at the two boys. "Don't track mud or water in the house." She said with a slight narrow of her eyes before steeping to the side to let Azriel and Nyx go ahead.

Nyx and Azriel both pressed themselves to the wall as they passed the women. Nyx moving Azriel to the inside as they passed. Nyx tried to ignore the small look Alla gave them, it was full of concern and warmth. Something Nyx was not used to, she probably never will be.

The pair of twins shuffled into the small bathing room. Alla looked like she was going to pass the clothes directly to the twins but decided against it, instead setting them on the counter. "As soon as you change, find the kitchen. It's the first door on the left." She told the two, before turning to the door.

The twins quickly stripped, neither ever worried much about nudity. The only times they were able to be clean was every few days and they didn't have time for embarrassment.

Nyx was happy to be in clean clothes. She's been wearing this pair for a week. Both got a pair when they got to the camp, and neither knew if they were allowed to take any. Though wearing pants was a new thing to her. When in the cell she wore a dress, which looked more like a sack.

But these clothes were much thicker and a better texture on her skin. And didn't rub against her wings. She pulled on the thick wool socks with slight giddiness. Even her shadows were a little excited. Buzzing around her telling her useless things about the material.

Azriels hand lightly brushed her arm and she nodded. Preparing herself for whatever happened next.

With her nod she opened the door a slipped out. Walking to the door which was a few feet away from them just on the opposite side of the hall.

She glanced back at Azriel who nodded at her before pushing the door open and silently slipping in.

The kitchen was even warmer and her still cold hands and feet were starting to warm up.

The smell was the second thing she noticed. Heavy spices and meat. Her mouth was salivating, she hasn't ate since that morning.

Cassian and Rhysand were already sitting at the table, heads basically in their bowls as they ate. Neither noticed the twins as they entered.

But neither did Alla, she was still facing the other direction stirring a large pot off to the side of the small kitchen.

Nyx coughed a little making both boys stop eating to look up at the twins. Alla turned around and smiled again at them. Nyx's shadows curled tightly around her, and so did her wings.

Alla scooped some soup into three bowls and carefully balanced them on her as she walked to the table. She set two down in front of the two chairs across from Cassian and Rhysand before setting one down at the head of the table and taking a seat.

"Here, sit down and eat. You both need to gain weight." Alla said taking a bite of her stew.

Azriel and Nyx moved together as they walked to the table gently brushing against the other.

Sitting down her shadows ran across both her and Azriel's soup quickly.  _Safe_. Was whispered in her head.

She let her leg hit her twins as she took the first bite. She almost moaned at how good it was and quickly took another bite.

Beside her Azriel was eating at the same pace. She was very sad when the bowl was empty.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glanced up catching the eye of Alla who wordlessly grabbed both Azriel and Nyx's bowls and refilled them.

She ate the second bowl slower. At the same time sneaking glances at the two across from her.

She was halfway done with her bowl when Cassian spoke. "What do they feel like?" He asked curiously, obviously asking about their shadows. Which in response to the question tightened around her, they tried whispering all at once but Nyx blocked them out quickly.

Azriel's leg pressed against hers harder. "Cold." Was the only thing Nyx said setting down the spoon and glancing up, meeting warm hazel eyes.

This question opened up the curiosity in the room and Rhysand asked the next question. "Do they really speak to you?" He asked also setting his spoon down.

This time Nyx did look at Azriel who was already looking at her. He was the one who answered. "Yes."

The boys in front of them eyes lit up in excitement.

"What do they say." Was asked at the same time. Making them glare slightly at each other but look expectedly at the twins.

"It depends." Nyx started.

"Sometimes just information." Azriel continued both thinking about all the things they learned from the shadows.

"Other times, they want us to do things." Nyx ended thinking about all the times her shadows wanted her to fight, run, or kill.

"That's kinda creepy how you finish each others sentences." Cassian said but his tone was light and there was a smile on his face making Nyx think he was joking but either way, Alla lightly hit his shoulder. But it was accompanied by a small smile.

From there the conversation flowed slightly. It was awkward for the twins neither participating that much and anything they said were only a few word responses.

It wasn't until Rhysand was speaking that they got more involved. "I don't want to do Flying training tomorrow." He groaned and to Nyx's confusion so did Cassian. She gathered that anything that had to do with training both loved.

"Flying?" Nyx said without even realizing making four pair or eyes snap to her.

"Yeah it's the worst, it's so boring." Cassian said rolling his eyes.

But Nyx still didn't understand. She didn't know they were allowed to fly. She had seen some Illyrian flying but never female.

"Yeah, we just sit in the sky for hours. It's terrible." Rhysand continued.

But both twins were still utterly confused and a glance at them made all three Illyrian go stone faced.

Alla's face was slightly pale as she asked the next question. "Do either of you know how to fly?" She asked softly. And in front of them Cassian and Rhysand flinched like the thought of not flying hurt them.

Nyx looked down slightly and pressed her leg closer to Azriel. "No." She whispered flinching when a spoon clattered to the ground.

She glanced to where Cassian's spoon was now on the ground, his mouth slightly open.

"How can you not fly?" Rhysand asked. No malice in his voice just genuine bewilderment.

Alla hissed at him from across the table. _"Rhysand!"_  She said making him flinch slightly.

"But, Mom. They can't fly." Rhysand said. Still incredibly confused.

Both twins were deathly still.

"It doesn't matter, your being rude." She snapped. Making him look slightly sheepish.

He rubbed the back of his neck slightly before apologizing.

"How are you going to train tomorrow?" Cassian asked reaching down to pick up his spoon from the floor and wiped it off on his shirt. Which made Nyx narrow her eyes.

But still worried about her twin.

"Do you think, we are going to the cliff?" Rhysand asked worry lacing his voice. Alla sharply inhaled, but didn't speak. Which answered the question.

"What's the Cliff?" Nyx asked her voice shaking while asking.

"Every child is dropped off the cliff when they are five. It's to see if they fall or fly." Rhysand answered making Nyx flinch slightly.

Nyx's shadows intertwined with Azriel's and worry shot through her.

"It's raining today, but tomorrow before training, we can try and teach you." Cassian said his wings twitching behind him.

"Speaking of tomorrow, go to sleep now. I'll wake you all before dawn." Alla said making the two across from the twins stand and grab all the dishes at the table. And instead of setting them in the sink, they quickly got to work rinsing and washing them out.

But Nyx was glued to her seat. They never said anything about females flying. And Nyx has seen the scars on the older female Illyrians wings. She listened to her shadows tell her about it the first day when she wondered what it was. She didn't want to believe them. And studying Alla's wings gave her some hope. But she had to know.

"Can females fly?" She asked quietly barley above a whisper. The two boys at the sink tensed and stopped cleaning the dishes for a second. And beside her Azriel pressed against her harder. But she didn't look at any of them. Staring deadly at Alla who now wore a mournful face.

"We can, but..." she trailed off not knowing how to continue. "Boys, why don't you take Azriel to the room and show him where he can sleep." She said and Rhysand and Cassian quickly walked to the door. Azriel slowly stood his eyes trained on his sister the whole time, but she never met his gaze.

Alla waited until they all were gone until she continued. "There is a thing called clipping." She said her voice not above a whisper. "When a female bleeds for the first time, her wings are clipped." Alla said her face dark with anger and her wings tightening on her back. "It is a cruel and horrible practice meant to keep females as breeding tools only." Alla said angrily gripping the table harshly.

 _Bleeding?_  She thought to herself and winced slightly as her shadows answered her. It meant when they reached the age to birth children they bled to signal they were ready. The next things they told her was how to delay the bleeding, all sounding bad but nothing as bad as clipping.

But Alla's wings.

"What about you?" Nyx asked hope lacing her voice making Alla flinch.

Alla also sighed. "My mate, is..." she trailed off.

"The High Lord." Nyx whispered already knowing how this would end.

Alla looked shocked that she knew this for a second but looking at Nyx's shadows her confusion vanished and slight wonderment flashed through her eyes but they darkened again quickly.

"Yes. For the longest time, I tried to delay it. And I'm not going to tell you, you can't. I would never be able to do that. But I delayed mine till I was 16 years. When I got it, I struggled the whole time, tried to run and fly away. But I couldn't do anything they were stronger and faster than I was. I was tied down and when they were about to, the High Lord came to the camp." Alla said a tear dripping down her face and she quickly wiped it away. Seeing her tear made Nyx aware of the wetness of her own cheeks. But she didn't care.

"He killed the guards holding me once he realized I was his mate." She said her eyes filled with a emotion Nyx didn't recognize. "He made them all know my wings were off limit. For the past 20 years I've begged him to ban it, but he thinks the Illyrian will abandon him if he does." Alla said her voice filled with resentment.

Nyx didn't know how to respond. But she slowly got to her feet walking down the hallway ignoring the boys who were watching her with sadness as she pushed past them. She ignored Azriel who sent shadows to her which she quickly pushed away her own shadows wrapping around her as a shield.

She stumbled to the bathroom and fell to her knees in front of the toilet.  _Push hard_. One shadow whispered.  _You have to_. Another urged. And she leaned over and pressed her fingers down her throat gagging but kept going until she emptied all of her stomach into the bowl. After she was done her shadow whispered softly to her,  _Stand up._  She followed it's directions.

Stumbling to the sink and washed out the taste from her mouth. She stared in the mirror and didn't recognize the female staring back. One of the first times she ever fully saw her reflection. Her black hair was too long almost reaching her knees. She mostly kept it up. One day Azriel tore off a strip of his shirt and let her use it as a hair tie.

They cut Azriel's keeping his at a short length but hers was always in the way.

She ignored it for the time being but stoned herself and open the door stepping back into the hallway. Azriel was across from the door leaning against the wall, his shadows looking worried. They raced around with a nervous energy and when they saw Nyx launched at her but were blocked off by Nyx's. Azriel looked at her his eyes filled with worry and concern making her annoyed. She ignored him and pushed and walked to the room ignoring Alla who was waiting near the steps.

Nyx's shoulders were high as she walked, like she didn't just force herself to throw up.

She just turned into the room that was next to the stairs.

She walked into the room and immediately felt uncomfortable. Cassian and Rhysand eyes were both on her the second she stepped in. Both sitting on two of the four cots that occupied most of the floor. The other thing in the room was a small closet.

She stared at the two for a second before speaking. "I want to learn to fly." She said her voice flat but more of a command than asking.

The two looked at each other before Cassian answered. "Welcome to flying class." He said with a large smile but his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly, happy they wouldn't just dismiss it.

She was in bed and turned to the wall when Azriel entered the room. She didn't greet him and soon someone blew out the candle and she fell asleep with hunger gnawing at her stomach.

Flight training was harder than it seemed, she quickly learned.

Cassian and Rhysand easily floated a few feet above the ground but when Nyx tried as hard as she could she couldn't lift off the ground. Neither could Azriel.

After a few minutes of trying Rhysand interrupted them. "What if we start gliding first?" He asked Cassian gesturing at the large rock that was next to the small clearing they were in. It was a few minutes from camp but allowed much more privacy.

Cassian nodded and soon both Azriel and Nyx were on top of the large rock. Nyx's shadows didn't like it. Telling her just to cut off the wings. They didn't like heights, so she pushed them out of her head. And looked at her brother, they hadn't talked since yesterday night and didn't speak when Nyx very obviously skipped breakfast. But the small glance he gave her made her relax. Before stepping forward and off the rock.

It was a second of falling quickly when her wings snapped open almost instinctively. That made her go doen slower but when she landed she stumbled from hitting the ground to hard. And she fell forward landing on her knees.

A few shadows that she knew weren't hers slid over her body. And she sent them back with an angry but happy message.  _I'm fine, now get your ass down here_. She sent a shadow to tell him pushing off Cassian's hands when he tried to help her up.

She brushed off her pants and stood watched as her twin followed her down.

He, like her, almost forgot to open his wings but they snapped open and she watched as he glided down landing similar to him just instead of on his knees landed on his ass. But he smiled a little. And Nyx was practically buzzing with excitement as she ran back to the top of the rock.

For the next few hours until the sun was starting to rise, Azriel and Nyx continued to jump off the rock. By the time they had to leave, both were gliding somewhat gracefully to the ground. Landings got better but they still occasionally stumbled and aiming was slightly off. But they got the gist of it.

But nothing could have prepared her for the adrenaline rush that happened when she flew. One glance at Azriel told him he felt the same.

But soon they had to go back to camp.

Nyx dreaded going back to the miserable place. "I want to fight with you guys, not wash dishes and clothes all day long." Nyx was currently saying dragging her feet.

Rhys and Cassian gave her looks of sympathy. But Cassian shot a large grin to Nyx before saying. "I don't know about you two but I'm happy with the no female fighting rules, Nyx would kick our asses in the ring." Cassian said making the two boys mummer agreement and Nyx smile a little.

"I could kick your ass without training." she said with a small smile, launching herself at Cassian who laughed while swatting her away. Their small scuffle ended quickly, Cassian pretending to fall to the ground while yelling for her to stop.   
Nyx helped the boy to his feet with a large smile on her face.

But it was Rhysand who suggested something next. "Wait, why don't we just teach her?" He said stopping suddenly. "I mean we are already teaching her to fly, why not fight to?" He said and the rest turned to him.

Nyx's face was unreadable as she looked at them. Cassian immediately pledged his services for training. Azriel looking at her, body language saying it's her choice but his eyes were saying he wanted her to fight with them.

"Would you really train me?" She asked her voice quiet but steady.

"Hell yeah we would." Cassian immediately said making the other two nod with him.

"But no one can know, we all will get lashes and probably worse if people know we are training a female." Rhysand said looking slightly worried but still confident.

They all agreed to go back to the house and let the boys get ready for flight training. Something Nyx won't be able to see at all since they know they are going to the cliff.

Walking into the warm house. Alla pulled her into the kitchen and the boys went to get dressed for training. Azriel receiving a pair of Rhysand's clothes.

Inside the kitchen Alla hands her a small pouch. "This is Folak, it will slow down your bleeding, better than starving yourself." Alla said and immediately Nyx's shadows went to find out about the plant.  _Very rare. It's safe enough._ One mummered  _Full meals are not recommended._ Another said making her sigh.  _Two meals a day._  Another whispered.

Nyx wanted to ask how she got it but stopped herself instead asking "How do I take it." Nyx asked opening the small pouch.

"Only take one petal a day, tear it off and then chew and spit out." Alla said making reach in and rip off a petal from the small flower.

She put the purple thing in her mouth, wincing slightly at the sharp flavor, but chewing. After a few seconds Alla tells her its long enough making her quickly spit it out. With one last glance she closes the bag and heads off to start her chores.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The first year of being in the War Camp went by slowly.

Most days Nyx was only washing dishes and clothing. But she was happy that no one trusted her to watch the children, she didn't like them.

But it was still a way better life than what she used to have. Cassian, Rhysand, and Alla quickly becoming a family for Azriel and Nyx.

Fight and Flight training was also coming along good. She still wasn't nearly as good as Cassian or Rhysand and even Azriel now. All three training for hours and hours a day while she could sometimes get in one or two when the boys had a chance. But she couldn't be mad at them they are giving her a chance.

The training always left her sore but happy.

And Azriel was thriving at the camps. He slowly became more muscular and able to hold his own against Cass or Rhys.

But even with her new family, Nyx still struggled. None of the females spoke to her, besides Alla, and most throwing about small jabs or insults about her. She tried to fight back a few times but she quickly was given lashes. The males at the camp also messed with her, most threatening her and saying lewd things that made her want to run.

It wasn't until a year later that she realized she would never be able to stay at the camps.

Nyx was struggling to carrying a large pot that had just been cleaned. It had been late at night, she wasn't allowed to go home until all of her chores were finished and she was later than usual because she stayed out too late in the morning for practicing fighting.

But this was the last dish so she quickly walked to the mess hall not paying attention to where she was going.

But her shadows were. And when they started warning her she quickly set down the pot slightly angry she would have to wash it again.

But that's when she saw the group of three males.

She ran. Quickly, but they were faster. One grabbed her long hair pulling her to the ground, all watching her struggle. She hit the ground with her hands first, letting out a little yell when her right wrist bent strangely. She tried to scream but they quickly silenced her gaging her with a dirty rag. One took out a knife which glinted sharply in the moon light.

She kicked at him when he came near making him hiss out in pain. In retaliation a sharp blow was delivered to her face making her bit on the rag. "Keep the Bitch still." He yelled at his two friends. One held down her shoulders and the other grabbed her legs.

He cut her dirty clothing slicing deep enough to slice her skin as well leaving her with three new scars. She was panicking and her shadows were responding to her emotions urging her to fight, to do something. The male who was cutting her dropped the knife and ripped away her clothing. The cold air tore at her skin making her shiver. She struggled more and more when they got to her undergarments, kicking up trying to hit her attackers.

She couldn't think about anything once she was bare. Panic the only thing that she could feel.

 _Grab it, grab the knife_  A shadow hissed in her ear making her hands hit the ground, searching. With all her clothing ripped off and one of the males started to undo his pants. There the same shadow hissed when her hands grabbed cool metal it cut her leaving a large bloody slice before she finally grasped the handel. His breathing was hot on her otherwise cold neck and he pushed in making her scream through the gag. Again she couldn't move, going slightly numb from the pain.

The only thing she could feel was his breathing.

 _Focus_  the shadow begged, for the first time sounding desperate. The weight of the knife seemed to register in her mind, because she threw her hand upward the knife slit his neck watching him slump against her.

The other two were shocked, their grips loosening and she pushed the male off her and lunged to the other one standing in shock his pants half undone, he went down quickly. The third one regained some of his mentality and tried to get her. All or Nyx's training rushed through her and she ducked under one of his arms slicing the already bloodied knife across his side. Watching him fall to his knees she quickly jumped on him tilting his head back and cutting his throat.

Behind her shouts grew as people saw the female. She saw the three males standing on the outside staring at her with a mix of shock and horror. She was covered head to feet in the blood and mud. Two soldiers rushed forward to get her but was stopped by a female rushing forward placing herself between the angry warriors and the small girl.

"Don't touch her." Alla growled out keeping Nyx behind her where she was looking with wide eyes at the three bodies in the mud.

"She comes with us, she killed three of my friends that little bastard deserves to die." One hissed lunging forward, Alla was too quick to be seen she took a hidden knife and put it into his stomach. Alla gently pushed her forward maneuvering Nyx through the crowd.

Nyx stumbled through the door already trying to rub off the blood. But it didn't come off, and she desperately scrubbed.

It wouldn't come off.

Alla softly grabbed her hands from her leading her into the bathroom. She quickly got to work turning on the bathtub, and helping the girl get into it.

Nyx climbed into the tub and before sitting down she was vaguely aware of her own blood dripping down her legs.

Nyx winced when she sat down.

"Do you want me to stay, darling?" Alla asked gently, waiting for the girl to respond. After a few moments Nyx shook her head.

Alla nodded in response, before leaving a towel on the counter and exiting the room.

Nyx didn't know how long she was in the tub, after all the blood was gone she could only stare at the wall till the water got too cold.

She pulled herself out of the bath and walked to the mirror, a long bloody line went down the middle of her body. Not deep enough to be concerning, it was already healing. Her face had a small cut over her eyebrow and an eye that would most likely bruise.

Next she stared at her hair. Still the same length as when she first arrived. Not having it in her to cut it, Cassian often braided it. But the ache of it being pulled made her reach for the knife. She picked it up and sawed until her hair was shoulder length.

Her wrist throbbed when she got dressed, her other palm still slightly bloody from the knife.

When done she walked slowly out of the bathroom her newly cut wet hair hung limply down her back. Walking into the kitchen she interrupted the hushed conversation. Three were sat at the table, her twin restlessly pacing behind it his shadows swarming her when she entered. She didn't have the energy to push them off.

"Darling are you okay." Alla asked stepping forward but pausing when Nyx flinched. "Are you hurt?" she asked again, not having gotten a gauge of her injuries when Nyx was covered in mud and blood.

"It's only a few scratches." Nyx said lowering her eyes.

"Liar." Rhys muttered looking at her with worry.

She reluctantly lifted hand showing off the fresh cut while Alla went to get medical supplies.

Alla knelt down beside her and gently grabbed her hand. "You did so good Nyx." She said washing out the cut. Nyx could barley feel it the world around her feeling numb. Alla wrapped it in fresh cloth before continuing onto her wrist. "I'm proud of what you did." She placed a small kiss on Nyx's head before stepping away.

She left to go to the back room. And that left the four children alone. She felt the first tear then and they didn't stop. She felt three sets of strong arms wrap around her letting her cry into one of their shoulders.

She didnt know how long she cried but, the sound that pulled them out of the hug was the front door opening. Inside a man stormed in, at first Nyx though Rhys grew a few feet but she realized it was his father, the High Lord of Night. Almost on cue Alla came out of her room and stopped in her tracks. "What are you doing here, Orin."

"Well I was interrupted while in a meeting being told my Mate has gone insane protecting a little bastard Illyrian." He drawled picking up a little object that was on a table. "And imagine my joy when i found out the girl is a shadowsinger."

Alla stalked forward putting herself between her mate and the kids. "No." she said firmly "You don't get to take her." she snarled.

"Think about it Alla. She will be killed if she stays here. If she comes with me she gets a chance to fight." He said and for the first time glancing at Nyx. "Do you really think she's suited to just sit around doing chores for the rest of her life."

Alla was silent. "It's not my choice." Alla said glancing at the young female.

He held out his hand to Nyx "Come, let's talk first. You don't have to say anything right now." He said his expression softening when looking at her.

She hesitated before reaching out and grabbed his hand. He pulled her away from the warmth of her three brothers ignoring Rhysand's angry looks at his father and her twins look at her.

Orin led her into her room. Sitting on Rhys' cot, letting her sit on Cassian's.

She wrapped her arms around herself and her shadows and wings did the same.

Orin opened his mouth to speak and she listened.

An hour later she was on her way to Velaris.

Orin winnowed them away from the camp. He let her say goodbye to her family.

Thanking Alla for being a mother to her and Cassian and Rhysand for being brothers. With Azriel she just hugged him their shadows saying all that needed to be said.

But she gripped Orin's hand and she watched as her family disappear from view as she was thrown into darkness.

When the wind and coldness went away she opened her eyes letting go of Orin's hand which she was gripping tightly and stepped away.

Nyx looked around the room they were in, it was larger than any room she's been in before. A few couches and a fire place were across the room. A bar with different types of alcohol sat on the opposite side. But most of her attention was drawn to the large open doors. She slowly walked to them after looking at Orin watching him give a small nod.

Stepping out onto the balcony she gasped at the sight. Below her was a sprawling city. Even in the night it was lit up and buzzing with people.

She watched with wide eyes and her shadows went crazy trying to find out where she was.

"This is Velaris." A voice said from behind her making her jump slightly. Orin standing at the entrance to the balcony. "It's my city, hidden from the world."

Nyx didn't acknowledge him continuing to stare at the city in awe. Her wings fluttered slightly, she wanted to go flying badly. After a year flying came easily to her now.

But she pushed the feeling down as she felt another presence enter the room. Turning on her heel she looked past Orin who turned after her. And watched as a small girl bounded into the room.

She was like a cut out copy of Rhysand. Had the same gleaming black hair and bright violet eyes. Even had the Illyrian wings like him.  _Rheana_ , She listened to her shadows say  _Daughter of Orin and Alla_. That made sense she thought to herself.  _Half Breed. Not dangerous_. She relaxed slightly at that.

Orin just walked forward greeting his daughter. Before turning to Nyx. "This is my daughter Rheana, Rheana this is Nyx. She will be staying with us for a while." He said and Rheana grinned at her. She was taken back for a second at that, the smile was the same as Alla's.

"You can call me Rhea." Was the first thing she said. Little shocks went through Nyx's body and she gave a small smile back.

"Rheana, will you take Nyx to a guest room?" Orin said. "I have to go back to a meeting."  He told his daughter before speaking to Nyx again. "A healer will be sent to your room, just to make sure everything will heal nicely." Before disappearing

The small girl gently pulled Nyx out of the room, grabbing her uncut hand. Her sprained left one. The one covered in burn scars. But she didn't flinch away from it like most did.

Rhea pulled her along through the hallways and yet Nyx couldn't take her eyes off of the female in front of her, she was so different from the females in the Illyrian Camps. She was taken into a room in the House and again she was in awe from what was before her.

The room was three times larger than the bedroom she shared with Rhysand, Cassian, and Azriel. There was also several doors in the room, one she could see that led out to a balcony that also overlooked the city, the other two were closed. There was a large bed in the center of the room that could fit several Illyrians comfortably, next to the bed was a nightstand. Other than that the room was somewhat empty, besides the huge oak desk that sat across from the bed.

"I know its not much, but we can go into the city tomorrow and you can buy more things." Rhea said with a large smile, running one of her hands along the black comforter.

"Not much? It's amazing." Nyx said walking over to the balcony and opening the doors slightly, letting cool air come into the room. "Wow." Nyx breathed out under her breath walking around the room, running her hands along the desk. She opened on of the doors, leading her into a smaller room, that had shelves and a dresser in it.

"Thats for your clothes, you can put them in latter when they arrive." Rhea said sitting on the bed watching the black haired girl wander around the room.

"Arrive?" Nyx asked hesitantly, she had one pack on her shoulder still, but the clothes in there wouldn't even fill half a shelf.

'Yes, Father informed me you only have a few sets, so when we will go shopping for your room, that includes your clothes." Rhea said still smiling.

Nyx didn't know what to say, so instead she just nodded and closed the door to the closet. She walked to the last door and also opened it. Inside was a bigger room than her closet but smaller than the actual room. It was a bathroom, with a large tub that looked more like a small pool. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nyx's body ached as she dragged herself up the stairs to her room. She has been training non stop for hours. She loved it though, even with the bruises she could feel forming. She relished in the feeling of it. She was getting better each day, lasting longer and longer against her trainers.

Finally she threw herself into the large bed, she sunk in it. She received the room the first day she go to Velaris. Even though it's been a year she was still in awe of the city, and now she could see it everyday from the balcony seeing the huge city sprawl under it. Every chance she got to go to the city she took it spending hours talking to the residents eating food and looking at art.

As she slipped into sleep she was grateful that tomorrow she only had Poison and Political classes. Poison training was simple and she was good at it. She was given multiple poisons and their antidotes and she had to name them and match them together. Political was slightly more boring, it was memorizing names to faces, problems within courts and how to use that to your advantage. But her shadows were always helpful with that one.

Political training might be better to her body than physical training but it was much worse mentally. Did she really give a shit about who the High Lord of Dawns third cousin twice removed was? But since her High Lord wished for her to learn, she hasn't complained once.

She listened to Nehana drone on about the long and tedious family history of the Autumn Court. Every once and a while almost falling asleep but her shadows were quick to shock her out of it.

"And then Mikkal mated with Amara. They claimed to be mates but Autumn Court was weak at the time Mikkal's father was cruel to the lesser Fae and they started to protest. When he died Mikkal became High Lord and he was weak compared to his father. Neither cruel or nice. He soo-" she was cut off by the door opening.

One of Orin's court members burst through the door interrupting Nyx's lessons. "You must come with me immediately, girl." he said making Nyx raise one of her eyebrows. He was angry about being sent as a messenger, especially knowing that their High Lord could call people with his mind. And as much as she was thankful he interrupted she hated him more.

So Just to irritate him more she opened her mind bariar to let her High Lord slip in.

 _"You summoned me sire?"_  Nyx asked watching the male across from her turn red in anger

 _"You know I did, stop antagonizing Denir,"_  He said but She could hear the amusement littering in her head.

 _"You sent him."_ She said but when she felt the small tug on her person Nyx took one more look at Denir giving a small little smile before disappearing into the shadows.

Appearing in the room she watched the scene for a second before stepping forward. Orin nodded acknowledging her presence. He flicked his hand once indicating he wanted her to watch what was happening.

In front of her was a High Fae tied to a chair, his body was tied with ropes his feet were staked to the ground and his hands to the chair.

Nyx awaited her orders silently unsure what he wanted of her.

Then the command came. "Break him." Then he stepped back and stood against the wall.

Nyx hesitantly stepped forward her hands shaking as She reached for a small knife from the table a few feet from the male. She glanced backwards at her High Lord who nodded urging her forward.

The first cut she made was small, across his cheekbone. He didn't let out a sound making her grit her teeth slightly. Adjusting the grip on her knife Nyx sliced deep on the other cheek making a matching cut. This time he let out a pained grunt, Nyx smiled slightly in delight, glancing back to the male  
watching who gestured to look back at the Fae infront of her. She looked at his bloody face trying to decide where to cut next.

A small glint of medel caught her eye. An earing.

Smiling to herself she tore it out making him squirm in the chair. But sadly no sounds. A idea from a shadow flashed through her mind and she gripped the ear taking the knife and placed against the crease between his head and the ear. She slowly cut the male.

This time the male did scream. Loudly. The ear came off with a squelch flopping on the ground. Her shadows swirled with delight all offering her ideas.

With the scream still echoing through the room she started with his hands. Cutting deep marks around the stake. His screams grew louder with each ministration.

She switched out the knife's for the next round opting for a less sharp blade. Flipping it once in her hand she turned to Orin. "Do you think breaking or severing hurts more." The voice Nyx asked in was full of curiosity and innocence, like she was asking which candy he liked better.

She watched his face light up in a sort of feral amusement. "Why don't you test then both?"

It was two hours before she was pulled out of the room thoroughly soaked in the Faes blood. She looked wet from a distance but If someone came closer they would notice it looked to thick to be water.

She ignored the tight feeling in her stomach instead focusing on the slight thrill she got and soon the guilt was gone. And she was even happier to see the smile on Orin's face after he followed her out.

She was released from her lessons for the rest of the day after that. Orin wanting to take her into the city for the day.

She quickly washed off the blood watching as it drained from the bath.

When she came out of the bathing room Orin was sitting on her bed a small box in his hands, and one beside him. She took a seat beside him eyes already trained on the boxes. Her shadows trying to figure out what it was.

Orin often brought her small presents. Anything from daggers to clothing. And she also had a small collection of trinkets on her desk from where Rhea brought her things.

He handed her the box and she quickly opened it. Her hands were met with a soft cloth. Pulling it out she realized it was a full body suit.

Dark black the whole way. Orin told her to try it on making her quickly get undressed. And slipping on the tight fitting clothing.

It hugged her body softly. But she could tell the material was strong. And as she looked around the outfit she noticed small pockets that would hide weapons if needed. At the bottom of the box there was also a pair of boots. Which Orin showed her the small knives that popped out when she kicked something.

She loved it.

The second box was longer than the first one. She lifted the lid and the breath was knocked out of her. Her eyes widened and she gently picked up the sword that was sitting in the velvet box.

It was scarily balanced. The blade itself was black. So dark even when her shadows went across it they disappeared. She gasped slightly before standing. Nyc did a few practice swings, noticing how it was slightly big for her hands, but she would grow into it.

"What material is this?" Nyx asked twirling the sword in her hand a few times getting used to the weight.

"It's called Obsidian or Black Glass. It's extremely rare." Orin said watching her practice with it. "I wanted to give it to you on your sooner, but decided to find out your birthday. I went to your fathers estate and asked for it." Nyx's gaze widened at that her eyes darting to her High Lord. "He's not a very kind fellow, is he?" Orin said a dark smirk coming to his face.

Nyx felt sick for a second. "You killed him?" She asked setting down the sword.

Orin smiled slightly. "I didn't. I wanted to but it's not my kill. Maybe next birthday you can go and visit him." He said meeting her eyes.

Nyx breathed out in relief. Not because she was worried, but she didn't want the man dead until she had a chance to look him in the eye. "I don't know if I want him dead." She whispered looking down. "I want him to know he didn't break us."

Orin stared at her for a second. "We can always just go and scare him." He said a small smile playing on his lips. In the year that Nyx has known him. She realized that he was not like people have made him out to be. He's passionate about his City, will protect it till he dies. And when there aren't any prying eyes or ears he's quite likable.

Nyx knows he puts up a facade when around outsiders. Even with his family most of the time. She remembers him not even looking Rhysand's way when he came to get her.

"Anyways I would love to see how his hand is healing." Her High Lord said his smirk turning cold and slightly feral. He took in her widened eyes and laughed a little. "I said I didn't kill him, never said I didn't hurt him."

"Thank you." Was they only thing she said, not knowing how to express her gratefulness.

"Come, were meeting Rheana to go to Hlo's." Orin said while standing. It was one of Rheas favorite restaurants and turning into one of Nyx's.

Orin let her get dressed in her regular clothes, carefully setting her new armor in her closet and her sword in her weapons closet. Before heading out. Greeting Rhea who was dressed and ready to go.

Nyx stared at the younger girl, she was very pretty, wearing traditional Night Court clothing. She was also standing next to a small pile of presents. Nyx's eyes widened slightly at them.

But she couldn't ask about them as Rhea tackled her into a hug. "Happy Birthday!" She yelled wrapping her arms around Nyx's waist. Nyx immediately relaxed into the hug, hugging the girl back.

The rest of the day was spent in Velaris. Listening to the music and eating food. She visited with the citizens all wishing her a good birthday.

By the end of the day she was falling into her bed exhausted but happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Nyx over the years of training started to deal with the enemies of the Night Court. Spending time with new trainers who showed her how to successfully break someone. Showing her which areas and wounds cause the most pain.

She was thirteen in no time and a few more things were added to her lessons.

Seduction was one she had trouble with when first starting the training. At first her teacher, Amela, explained that if she felt things she must push it down saying. "Think with your head not your cunt."

She didn't like the skill at first, it reminded her of the males. And the thought of pretending to be attracted to someone made her feel sick. But the skill was useful, and Orin told her countless times she didn't have to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. But she soon became comfortable with everything, it became almost to easy to ignore or turn off her feelings.

She became his perfect killer, able to bring both mated males and females to their knees.

It was later that year she was sent on her first mission. It was a simple hunting mission. She in her clad black armor Orin gifted her. She searched through the Night Court woods for four hours before she found him. The High Fae had been selling information to other courts, so  they sent out Nyx. 

She dragged him to her High Lord half-dead.

For the next few years she was gone more than she was home. She built her informants. She had multiple in each court including Hybern. She controlled the most deadly force in the world.

When she did have time to be in Velaris she always spent time with Rhea. The girl never once judged her for the blood that coated her hands.

Rhea was younger than Nyx by one year. Nyx felt strongly about the younger female. She loved her. They anchored each other.

They spent time with each other whenever Nyx was home

Rhea was normal, well she was as normal as she could be with her father being a High Lord. Rhea and Nyx often spared together, not to the extent Nyx would train but the female could cirtenly hold her own against trained Fae.  And Nyx trusted her with her life. Telling the girl things that Nyx would never admit to others, maybe not even Azriel. She told her about her childhood, about how she got each scar that laced her body, about her dreams.

They went flying together late at night, racing around Velaris and jumping out of the House of Wind. The people of Velaris got used to seeing the two, if one was out the other was most likely a few paces behind the first.

On Rhea's 14 birthday they went to the Cabin, stealing some liquor and spent a week together. Playing in the snow and forgetting about all the things that awaited them at home. Nyx gave her a ring that week for one of her presents, Nyx had a matching one. Something they both wore everyday now. Nyx remembered reading about it from some humans book, something you gave a person you loved. It was a ring with a large Olov diamond in the center and two smaller purple Olovs on the side. Olov diamonds being very rare and only found in the Night Court mines.

Nyx didn't know when it became something more. They acknowledged they loved each other, but they never went more than friends. Not till a random night when Nyx was 17 and Rhea 16.

It was late a night, Nyx got back from a mission to Rhea sleeping in her bed. A few books strewn around the girl. And Nyx heart stopped in her chest. She was truly the most beautiful female Nyx has ever seen.

Nyx quickly took a bath before washing off her swords and knives, they would be a bitch to clean if she let the blood on them dry. She tried to keep quiet, but in the end Rhea sat up with a yawn.

Rubbing her eyes she looked at Nyx who was trying to get some of the blood off of one of her knives.  "I was trying to wait up for you." Rhea said moving the books to the side table.

They often slept in the same bed, Nyx's Nightmares tended to go away when next to the girl.

"Sorry, it took longer than I expected." Nyx said setting down the knife after it was clean and standing walking over to the bed and pressing a kiss to Rheas lips. Laughing slightly when Rhea chased after her when Nyx pulled back.

The kissing started when Rhea was 10 and Nyx 11. It was innocent. Rhea saw a couple in Velaris greeting each other with a kiss and decided that she would do that with Nyx. Orin tried to explain that it was different because they were just friends and the couple loved each other. But at that Rhea yelled she loved Nyx so she should be able to kiss her. Orin in the end gave up trying to explain it.

Nyx got into bed and stared at Rhea who laid across from her. Rhea was the first to move and Nyx met her in the middle.

Kissing her softly but slowly got more intense, Rhea ending up on top of Nyx.

Rhea broke off the kissing for a second pulling off her sweater making Nyx's eyes widen. She quickly stopped her.

"Are you sure?" Nyx asked, the room was dark, the only light was from the open balcony.

"I love you." Rhea said simply going back to kiss the female.

Nyx forgot how to breath, something that often happened while around the younger female. Their teeth clashing together as Nyx flipped them over keeping their lips connected, only stopping enough to take off her own shirt.

Kissing Rhea felt like she had all the time in the world. And in those moments she knew she did.

After that night, nothing changed. They still loved each other, just now they had more ways to show it. If anything they grew closer.

If Orin noticed the changes, he would never comment on it. Always watching the pair with a found look on his face.

Rhea would become whiny when Nyx was on missions for too long, but Nyx always had a fun time making it up to the female.

Nyx also started to bring Rhea more presents from her missions.

If she was in Day court she would bring back some Day Wine or books.

When in Autumn she would bring Rhea the gems their lands were known for.

For Dawn Court, there was an endless possibility of trinkets. One of Rheas favorite was the box with the dancing Illyrian. Nyx had gotten it made though one of her friends in Dawn.

In Spring Court Nyx would always bring back flowers and different fruits that were in season.

Winter Court, she would bring the female different clothes that worked for the harsh winters in the Night Court.

Summer Court has one of the biggest ports in Prythian. And also some of the best food.

Nyx would always bring back small trinkets for Rhea no matter where she was or what she was doing. And Rhea whenever seeing pretty things in Velaris, or other Night Court cities, would always buy it for Nyx. She spent too much money on Nyx's wardrobe, seeing as Nyx couldn't wear most of it out of Velaris. But whenever Rhea got the chance she would get Nyx into a dress or clothing that was traditionally more feminine.

Nyx didn't like much of the clothing Rhea got her, perfering outfits that made it easy to fight in, but she would wear it if it meant the female would smile.

Like the night they went to Velaris's Orchestra. They only played a few times a year, and Rhea loved the sound of them. Always dragging her lover to the showings and insisting she wears something other than fighting leathers.

They were both dressed to the nines, Rhea in a long silver gown, that was sleeveless and showing off "Too much." In Orin's opinion.

Nyx on the other had stuck to her regular black, but wore a dress that showed off her toned stomach. And had a large slit up her left leg letting the gold bands on her thighs get put on display.

The two females wove through the streets of Velaris both smiling the whole time. They stopped to eat dinner at one of their normal restaurants near the theater. Both greeting the owner, they've known the male since he opened the restaurant.

The night was quickly filled with wine and food, a few citizens greeting the two while they ate.

By the time they got to the theater, both were slightly tipsy. And Nyx had a little trouble getting Rhea away from the small dog that was getting walked by its owner. They almost missed the start of the show, but were able to get to their sky booth.

Orin always had a small booth due to him being the High Lord. It was in the center, giving them a good view of the stage but also privacy.

Since Orin didn't come with them that time Rhea took a seat on Nyx's lap. Both sharing small kisses throughout the show.

During the intermissions Nyx cracked open a bottle of liquor from Autumn. Grabbing two glasses from the small bar in their booth.

She handed the golden colored drink to the black haired female with a small smile, leaning down to press a light kiss to her lips.

"I love you." Nyx said later that night as she laid next to Rhea, who vanished her wings so it would be easier to cuddle.

She didn't have to be facing Rhea to know she was smiling. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just lowkey fluff because i love that shit. Please lemme know if this book is actually good or im just a shitty writer lol. Ill post more if people want me too.
> 
> -GMH


	6. Chapter 6

Tensions started to rise in Prythian. With the Seven High Lords fighting on whether or not keeping humans as slaves was a good idea. The Night Court opposed the idea, not having kept slaves for over a thousand years. Humans reproduce to quickly and it was too hard for the Night Court rulers to hold all of their minds at once. So they decided Velaris is more important than free workers. 

And soon others started following after them, liberating their slaves but being able to stay in their lands. But some courts took to long and soon their slaves started fighting back. For freedom. But soon all the Courts now no longer owned slaves deeming them too much work. But most stayed in the Courts they were born into, most stayed at the places they worked previously. Now just being paid a small amount and slightly better conditions, which the Night Court was also fighting to fix.

But because of this Hybern thought they were weak. Attacking different city's and killing humans whenever they found them.

The High Lords wanted war, and they used the slaves as a reason though Nyx knew most just wanted a fight.

So the High Lords demanded Hybern was to release the slaves they kept.

This did not happen, instead he attacked more city's and now hunting humans and killing or imprisoning them.

So the High Lords rallied their armies and with that Orin brought Nyx to the war camps for the first time in twelve years.    

He went to bring Alla back to Velaris for the war fearing for her safety. Though not that he would ever tell her that.

Orin told Nyx over breakfast one day, Rhea sitting next to her.

The first emotion Nyx felt was an overwhelming feeling of excitement. Then nervousness. She hadn't seen her twin in nearly twelve years.

Rhea wanted to go with, begging her father for an hour before giving up. Instead she went and sat on Nyx's bed watching her get ready for the camp.

"We're not staying the night." Nyx said shifting through her weapons and plucking out a few of her favorites. "We should be back before dinner." She said turning to face the pouting female

"I know, I just want to see Rhys. I haven't seen him in two years." Rhea said from where she was laying like a starfish.

Nyx remembers that, Rhysand and Alla had both come to Velaris a few times since Nyx has. But each time they came Nyx was sent on longer than usual missions.

She missed them a lot but only ever complained to Rhea about not being able to see them.

Nyx ignored her best friend/lover and walked to her closet and pulling out her special mission clothing. She now had several different pairs. Three that were same and three that were slightly more decorative. Those were the ones she wore when attending meetings with Orin.

She grabbed her favorite set, a full black one with the Night Court ensemble in the center. It was lined with silver but at the same time also had many hiding places like her mission ones.

Nyx got dressed in it listening to Rhea whine some more and laughing at the girl a little.

But soon the nervousness was back. Standing next to Orin her shoulders back and head high.

It would be the first time she steeped foot back in that camp.

Orin nodded at her and she slipped into the shadows while he winnowed away.

They appeared next to each other and several feet in front of them stood Lord Devlon. She watched as his eyes scanned her body and a small look of distaste showed on his face. And Nyx just smirked at that her wings expanding slightly, almost showing off how they were not clipped nor ever will be.

Nyx decided that with her black clothing she would also wear her more flashy weapons. Two daggers sat on her waist, gold matching handles with a large ruby on the hilt. Rhea bought them for her. On her back she wore two short swords that were crossed. The harness that held them designed especially for her wings so they wouldn't make it hard to fly. She had another small knife on each ankle tucked securely in her boots.

Those were the only ones showing she had a few others hidden away.

Neither Nyx or the High Lord greeted the male. "Where is my mate." Was the only thing said. Not an optional question.

"In her cabin." Devlon said gesturing to the cabin that was off to the side of the camp. The same one Nyx stayed in.

Without saying another word he stalked to the cabin. And before she could even enter She felt them. Three different uncovered powers. No one taught them how to dull their power.

She didn't dare look at her High Lord as he pushed through the door.

The house was the same as she left it all those years ago, even the weapons on the front table.

Orin led her down the hallway to the kitchen.

She could hear the voices before we entered.

"Bullshit that happened." Came a loud voice followed by a smack and apology. Cassian Nyx thought to herself.

"Why don't you believe us." Another voice came through smoother than Cassian's rough one. Rhysand.

"I could have told you he wouldn't." Another voice chimed in making her heart skip a beat.

Azriel.

Cassian started to speak again when her High Lord pushed into the kitchen doors Nyx following closely behind.

All conversations stopped and it felt like the joy was sucked out of the room when they saw who it was. The three males sat at the table and Alla stood behind the counter. All the eyes went to their High Lord who watched his mate with narrowed eyes. Then the stares filtered to Nyx and she felt the surprise enter the room. But didn't look at anyone except Azriel.

Her twin met her gaze his eyes widening and his shadows flaring at the sight of her. Yet she didn't move to him, She waited until her High Lord spoke. "I need to talk to you." He said in a voice that made no room for argument. One she's heard him use many times before.

The two mates started to a room upstairs. Nyx made to follow when Orin stopped her. "Stay, catch up." He said before continuing up the stairs nodding once she turned to look at the room of males.

Cassian was the first to greet her pulling her into a bone crushing hug making her wince slightly but relax at the feeling. He pulled back staring at her for a second. Looking over her and focusing on a few new scars. "It's good to see you Nyx." He said genuinely happy.

Rhys was next pushing Cassian to the side to get to Nyx. And tightly hugged her. "I should have tried harder." He said making her hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"If I stayed here they would have killed me at some point. You know that." Nyx said squeezing him slightly.

When Rhys stepped back she stared at her twin. "I missed you." Mentally hitting herself when her voice cracked. She was pulled into a third hug and their shadows met again for the first time in years. They relished in the presence of each other.

"I missed you too." He whispered.

They pulled back. And she addressed the other two. "I missed all of you." She said looking each one in the eye.

She then noticed the siphons is that her twin and Cassian wore and her eyes lit up.

"You did the Blood Rite." Nyx said grabbing Azriel and Cassian hand's admiring the two stones that sat on a gauntlet on them. Azriel's was blue and Cassian's red. She hated all things Illyrian but was proud of her brothers for doing it. " Rhea told me the siphons broke for you." Nyx said dropping her brother's hand's.

Rhys' eyes lit up at the mention of his sisters name. "How is she?" He asked immediately and Nyx smiled at the thought of her.

"She's good, angry she can't be here." Nyx said and ignored Cassian's raised eyebrow.

But his attention was grabbed by the weapons on Nyx, and eagerly made grabby hands for her dagger which made her roll her eyes. 

"You are the same as I left you." Nyx said unsheathing a dagger, and handing it to him.

"But your not." She heard Rhysand say making her turn to him. "You look really good." Rhys said as an explanation wincing when Azriel punched his shoulder. "Not like that, I meant you seem stronger." He amended and Nyx glanced down for a second.

"Not that you don't look hot as hell." Cassian said winking at Nyx and dodging a hit from both Azriel and Rhysand. Nyx rolled her eyes at him. "Calm down, She's my sister, I can't even think of her like that." He said making Nyx smile.

They talked for an hour before  Rhy's father came back followed closely by his mate. Both faces grim. And she knew why.

War.


	7. Chapter 7

When Nyx left this time Azriel was with her.

Orin wanted two Shadowsingers for the war. 

When they got back she showed Azriel where he would stay helping him unpack some of his clothes and weapons from where he brought them. 

It was good to be around him again. For the longest time she felt like her other half was missing and now they were whole again.

It was nearing dinner when they were interrupted. The twins both stopping and staring at the door when they were informed someone was coming.

Nyx's shadows knew who it was immediately all of them getting excited buzzing around her head, but Az didn't tensing slightly and was confused when Nyx actually seemed to relax even more.

Rhea walked into the room. In a outfit that Nyx recognized as she gave it to her as a present. It was a dark red outfit the top was cropped slightly and did a cross design. And the pants were flowing like the ones most Night Court people wore. Her wings were also not there. Rhea quickly pulled Nyx into hug before stepping back.

Nyx turned to her twin. "Az, this is Rheana, Rhys's sister. Rhea, this is Azriel, my twin." Rhea immediately smiled at him. And Nyx was slightly in awe of the girls smile.

"Call me Rhea, I've heard a lot about you." She said offhandedly grinning when Nyx bumped her slightly.

"I've heard a lot about you also." Azriel said smiling softly back at Rhea. 

"Father sent me to tell you, that to be ready for dinner." Rhea continued leaning against Nyx.

"We will be there soon, were almost done unpacking." Nyx said smiling at the shorter female.

Rhea nodded a little and left soon after she promised to take Azriel shopping looking at his clothes with some distaste. The only clothes he had were training leathers.

She finished hanging the last of Azriel's clothes when she turned back to him. "Hey you ready to g-" she cut herself off raising an eyebrow at her grinning twin. "Why the fuck are you smiling."

His smile just widened. "Rhea." He said tilting his head at her. "You love her." He said watching her sputter a little.

She didn't say anything but a small smile was creeping on her face.

"Yeah... I do." Nyx said a shy smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you, sister. You deserve it." He said pulling her into a hug. Nyx leaned against her twin happy that she had two of her favorite people under the same roof.

"Come on, Alla will kill us if were late." 

Dinner with Orin was always a different thing each time it happened. It could be completely silent, they could talk only about work, or it would be full of small talk and laughter.

Today it was different. The "family" dinners, as Rhea insisted on calling it, never happened with anyone more than Rhea, Nyx, and Orin.

So Nyx was extremely nervous to have Azriel joining them. Orin would not be without his facade.

And she noticed it as soon as she entered the room. He was sitting at the head of the table with Alla sitting on his left. And Rhea next to her. But he was leaning back in his chair a small smirk on his face while observing the two entering the dining hall. So he had the cruel High Lord mask on today.

She nodded at him and gave a small smile to Alla who was already sipping on wine. Walking over to his right side and taking the chair that was always hers. Azriel took the seat next to her.

The air was slightly awkward as Orin observed Azriel with narrowed eyes.

Her High Lord hummed slightly. "Your shadows, did they train you with them." Orin asked taking a sip of the goblet in front of him. 

Azriel looked slightly taken aback by the question. "I- uh. No." Azriel blushed slightly l. "There are no others like me." He said and Nyx poured a glass of wine for both herself and Azriel. Which he gratefully drank.

Orin swirled his glass and rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, I forgot Illyrians rely solely on brute strength."

Nyx sighed and took a sip of her wine, it was going to be a long dinner.

Orin waved his hand and their plates filled with the first course.

"Nyx of course will teach you more." He continued the air still slightly awkward. "Nyx darling, tomorrow you will introduce him to the people he needs to know. I also need you to stop by the cells tomorrow, there are a few Fae that need your attention." Orin said a cold smile on his face. "Bring your twin with, show him a few things." He said before turning to his meal.

"Orin do we really need to speak about work here." Alla snapped looking slightly sad. Orin raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to war, mate. And I need my new shadowsigner trained." Orin said cruelly making Alla clench her teeth but not speak again.

Nyx wanted to scream at him. He knew what he was doing and he just gave her a small smile in response. She knew at some point Az would see the main part of her job but she thought it would be a few more weeks. She wasn't embarrassed about it, she just needed time to introduce him slowly. And speaking about torturing people in front of Alla made Nyx uncomfortable. She saw the female as a surrogate mother and didn't want her to ever be disappointed in her.

"Of course I will, do you need anything particular from them?" She asked making her voice a void of emotion. Trying to get the attention off of Alla and onto her. Across from her she saw Rhea trying to catch her eye, but Nyx ignored her.

"Neja has the information for you." Neja was one of Nyx's many spies but she proved to be better at getting information out of people than overhearing them. She perfected her technique over the time she worked for Nyx, and Nyx felt somewhat proud of the small girl.

Nyx was 13 when she found a ten year old Neja tied up in the bedroom of one of her kills, a rapist. The younger they were the more he liked. She didn't kill him though, brought him back to the cells. And before visiting she helped Neja out, offering her a place in the Library of Velaris. Which Neja scoffed at stating "I don't want to be around books for the rest of my life, I want to be like you."

Nyx's heart clenched a little at that. And Neja became one of her spies. But she took great interest of what was going to happen to her abuser. After much reluctance Nyx explained to her where she took him and what she would do. At first she thought the young girl would be disgusted but was confused when the small girl begged her to come with and watch.

"Please, I'll be quiet the whole time. I just want to watch him get what he deserves." She begged making puppy dog eyes at Nyx.

Nyx was taken aback by this, the girl looked like she was begging to get a piece of candy not watch her torture someone.

In the end Nyx did bring her with her. And at first Nyx tried to veer her away from being a torturer, but Neja was exceptionally good at it.

Nyx called her "Her little sadist."

But she trusts her with her life. But she also know how... energetic, the girl is and knows she is a lot especially for someone knew to things.

A light kick to her shin brought her out of her daydream. And she nodded to her High Lord and sent a grateful look at Rhea who took a bite of her meat.

"Has she already started on them or is she waiting for me." Nyx asked picking at a piece of lamb. Trying to ignore the looks she was getting from both Azriel and Alla. They would have to get used to it, as annoyed as she was with Orin in that moment she knew he is right. They are at war.

"I let her play with one, but the other two were to be left alone until you get there." Orin said and Nyx felt Az flinch besides her. But Nyx herself sighed, the Fae would be close to death when she arrived is what he really meant.

For the rest of the night they stayed silent all finishing their dinner.

After dinner was done they were all dismissed making Nyx stand up quickly already leading her brother back to his bedroom when she was stopped by a call from her High Lord.

"Nyx stay behind a second." She turned on her heel immediately.

"Will you make sure Az has everything he needs. I should be in my room soon, if not I'll send word." Nyx asked Rhea who nodded giving her a small look that made Nyx relax slightly.

She moved back to the table. Alla and Orin both still seated. But she stayed standing putting her hands behind her back and waited for him to finish the quiet conversation happening.

Alla was angrily ignoring her mate who was trying to speak to her.

"Alla, he will die if he doesn't put down his feelings. His friends and him together would be to big of a target." Orin said running a hand through his hair. 

"Than why didn't you explain that to him!" Alla snapped at him. 

Orin growled a little but stood up instead of responding. He glanced at Nyx before addressing Alla again. "I have to speak with Nyx, you may leave." He said making her put down her glass harshly before pushing her chair back and stalking out the door.

Nyx watched as Orin slumped back into the chair and put his head in his hands, sighing loudly.

"Why are females so damn annoying." He muttered making her raise an eyebrow. "Of course not you darling, your perfect." He said making Nyx chuckle slightly.

"Well maybe if you actually told your son the reasons behind your actions, your mate might be a little less annoying." Nyx said with a small tilt of her head.

Orin just groaned at her. "Nyx you know why." And that made her sigh slightly.

"Yes, yes I know, Rhys has to learn to lead on his own." Nyx said and Orin nodded a little.

"I'm not going to be there to lead him into his position as High Lord, he has to find his own way. But you will be there to help him when it's time." Orin said looking up at her.

"If he wants me I will be by his side." Nyx stated firmly.

"If he doesn't then he is stupider than I think." Orin said before standing. "I know it's going to be hard to introduce your brother into this life, but remember he could die in this war if you try and hide what you do from him." Orin said grasping her shoulder making her look down with a sigh.

"I know, I just wish I had more time." Nyx said looking away.

"We all do." Orin said before squeezing her shoulder once and turning to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

The first time Azriel saw Nyx torture someone, he wanted to run. His sister, his twin, looked absolutely giddy cutting up the Hybern scout. 

He couldn't get the screams out of his head. He sat against the wall just watching her carve up the male. Watching her make precise wounds to inflict the most pain. It made him sick.

When she deemed they got all the male knew, she slit his throat. Without a second thought. But he couldn't judge her on that, he's also killed.

But it was the expression on her face, as she watched the male choke on his own blood. That was what scared him the most.

"Come on we have another one." Nyx said turning to face Azriel fully. He flinched slightly at her voice but studied her face closer. None of the giddiness was there, no happiness, no emotion whatsoever. Like everything she did was just an act.

Nyx watched her brother flinch at her and her heart broke slightly. She knew what he thought, that she did this for fun. That she loved doing this.

And she hated that he was somewhat right. She did love it, because everyone she hurt deserved it. The male now slumped dead in a chair, stood behind a king that kept slaves. So yes she did enjoy hurting him. But she also hates it. Hates how she wakes up screaming during nights, how she can't sleep for days at times. Hates how people always look at her like she was pure evil. And now her twin did also.

She turned and stalked out the door. Almost walking into Neja who was sharpening a few tools leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for her. 

But before the girl could open her mouth Nyx cut her off. "Neja, will you show my brother around while I deal with the last one. Go introduce him to Hoseon." Nyx said taking the knife that Neja just got done sharpening. 

Neja kicked off the wall and looked over Nyx's shoulder at Azriel his skin was ghostly in the dimly lit hallways, his gaze down and looking at his shoes that were lightly splattered in blood. 

Neja understood immediately. "Yeah, I'll join you after I drop him off." Nyx just nodded in thanks and turned to walk down the dark hallway turning into one of the many cells. 

For a second Neja studied Azriel, before opening her mouth to speak to him. "You don't get to judge her." She said strongly to the male. "You don't get to make her feel like you hate her." 

Azriel opened his mouth to protest but was cut off with a glare from Neja. 

"She is not evil, but she is good at her job." Neja continued. "That male in there, he was a scout. Most likely looking for villages and towns to have Hybern hit. We picked him up in Autumn court watching a small village. There were children, both Fae and Human alike. If Hybern attacked them they would be kept as slaves, raped or killed." Neja said jamming her finger into Azriel's chest. "We're at war, it's not fun but we have to do what we do to help innocents." She said with a small snarl. And in any other position Azriel would be laughing. The female in front of him was two full heads shorter than him. And looked like a child, but Azriel knew she shouldn't be messed with and instead apologized.

Azriel met her eyes. "I'm sorry, I- I'm just not used to this." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Well instead judging everyone here, how bout you actually try and learn something so you can save some lives." Neja said with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to go with Nyx." Azriel decided already heading down the hallway to where his twin entered a few minutes ago.

"Wait! Before you go in, you have to know something else." Neja said grabbing Azriel's upper arm making him turn back to her. "Pick a mask. We all have ones, Nyx has multiple different ones. You just saw her torturer one, she playes the insane one. So do I, most males find it terrifying." Azriel agreed with her.

"You don't have to find a permanent one yet, play around with them. It also helps disassociating yourself from it if your playing a role." Neja said taking her hand off of his arm.

"Thank you." Was all he said walking down the dark hallway and into the room his sister entered.

After that day they trained together more, Nyx teaching Azriel the styles that was taught to her and him teaching her Illyrian. She helped him get associated with her spies, soon he was even recruiting his own. His first were a pair of twins, half breed wraiths, and they were naturals to the game. Now being stationed in a Hybern war camp as common whores.

In between fighting and working she also showed him Velaris watching as he just stood in awe.

When the war started to get more busy they saw less and less of each other. Always out on missions and when they did see each other it was about the war or they were too tired to do anything together.

But one thing they always did did was keep notes on both Cassian's and Rhysands units. Every time the two went into battle the twins became distracted and terrified that they will receive word that their boys were dead.

For the longest time, both males units were victorious, Cassian and Rhysand both getting talked about more and more after every battle they go into. 

But then it came.

Neither of the twins have heard word from Rhysands unit in weeks. Nyx was the one to tell the High Lord.

"Sire?" She asked hesitantly he's been overworking himself since the war started. 

"What is it?" Orin said tiredly rubbing his eyes. She was the only one he showed any weakness to.

"We believe your sons unit has been captured, we haven't heard word from his unit in two weeks." She watched as his anger grew and he pushed some papers off his desk.

"Keep looking for him but stay on task." He said as a dismissal.

It took two more weeks of scouring the lands until they found him. They informed their High Lord who quickly rallied a force.

They stormed the camp. Took it easily and only left a few alive. Who Nyx immediately sent to Neja to get "questioned". They found Rhysand pinned in the ground his wings staked in. She stilled at the sight of him. She sent her shadows to the motionless male was alive. Thankful when they came back telling good news. Yet it was clear he's been tortured.

Azriel started forward only to be held back by his twin. He looked at her incredulously, "Why are you stopp-" he was cut off by Orin.

"Because she's a good shadowsigner who follows directions." He snarled. "Bring him in, leave the stakes in." He commanded before stalking to the main tent in the camp.

Two soldiers moved forward and brought him home to Velaris. 

And Nyx followed her High Lord.

"Orin?" Nyx said softly.

"Don't look at me like that Nyx." He growled before running his hands through his inky black blue hair. He spoke softer this time. "The final battle is soon, I don't want him there." He said making her understand. "But I do need you there." He stated. 

She nodded in reply. And several days later Nyx was covered in mud and blood. Next to her was Azriel. They fought as a whole. Slaying anyone who came within a few feet of them. Their shadows worked also. Telling them where they were the most needed. At one point the right flank was falling. The twins immediately slipped into the shadows and appeared to it seeing many people falling only few left trying to fight back. One Illyrian was holding the brunt of the force. He was soaked in blood and mud the only thing showing was his red Siphons glowing brightly. Their brown hair falling out of the loose braid.

She knew looking at that person who it was. Cassian. Both Nyx and Azriel rushed to his side. She slide her sword in between the ribs of a Hybern soldier watching him fall before picking off a few more easily. Falling quicker than they could be replaced. They kept going until the right flank was under control. Summer Court warriors rushing to help keep it under control.

Giving a dark smile to Cassian who gave Nyx a wide grin that was half feral the three of them threw themselves back into the fray.

For the rest of the battle the three of them stayed by each other's sides together holding off the entire right side.

When Hybern called for surrender they celebrated. The whole lands celebrated. With the end of the war meant celebrations for the next few days Velaris didn't sleep. They introduced Cassian, after a few hours of begging to their High Lord, to Velaris.

But they were called to soon back to duty. For the next month Nyx stood by her High Lord's side as he helped negotiate terms for a peace treaty. 

After they got home the next few years were peaceful. Azriel took a more permanent role in the Night Court.  And that made her less busy. So she visited Rhea more and more happy to spend time with the black haired girl. 

But like all good things, it must come to a end at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cauldron, Rheana! What don't you understand about that!" Nyx yelled running a hand angrily through her hair. 

Rhea was no better. Standing across from Nyx with clenched fists and a frown on her face. "What I don't understand is how cowardly your acting." Rhea growled stalking forward until she was a few inches from Nyx.

"I'm not being cowardly, your being idealistic." Nyx said in frustration.

"We both feel it." Rhea said her hands clenching at her side. "I know you do, why can't we just acknowledge it." 

All of Nyx's frustration and anger seeped away, sadness replacing it.

"I can't, we can't become mates. I love you so much Rhea, but being mates just says we both have weaknesses. I have so many enemies and they would come for you."

"Your just making excuses, I'm not weak. I can fight my own battles. But I love you, and the Cauldron chose to put us together. Why can't you just accept it." Rhea said placing her hands on her hips her face still had an angry frown on it. And if she wasn't so pissed, Nyx would love kissing it off of her.

"Rhea, we don't need to be mates to be together. We work fine like this. Without anyone knowing." Nyx said still worrying about what would happen if the world found out they were mates. Azriel, Rhys and Cass would all love it, would be happy for them. But she can't risk Rhea being hurt just to be a little more connected. 

Rhea just let out a frustrated growl and turned around storming out of the room.

Nyx slumped on her bed with a sigh, completely exhausted. She hadn't gotten sleep in a few days. Being on a long mission, then coming back and arguing with Rhea.

A small cough made her sit up with a start, already scolding herself for being to tired to not realize her shadows knew someone was there. 

Alla was standing in her door was leaning against the wall. Nyx just gestured at her to come in.

"I heard what happened." Alla said in greeting making Nyx's eyes go wide and she tried to make up a lie but everything felt so heavy and she just didn't care anymore. "It's okay you know. To love someone."

"I know I do love her, I love her so much I just don't want her to get hurt because of it." Nyx said leaning against Alla's shoulder 

"Doesn't she get to decided what risks she takes?" Alla asked gently brushing Nyx's hair out of her face. 

Nyx sighed. "I have to go talk to her don't I?" Nyx said already getting ready to go find her.

"I'll go talk to her for now, you go to sleep. Orin's working you to hard." Alla said and Nyx was already laying down. "Tomorrow I think we will take a trip, you need a break. The little clearing on Hen River." Nyx just nodded sleepily.

She was already slipping into darkness when she felt Alla press a kiss to her forehead and when Nyx herself mumbled out. "Night Mom."

It was already late in the afternoon when Nyx woke up. Feeling better than she did before. She stayed in bed for a few minutes basting in the sun that was coming through her balcony doors.

She stretched for a few seconds before slipping onto the cold floor. Her shadows bringing attention to the small piece of paper on her dresser.

She opened it. Alla wrote something about Rhea and her already left and to meet them as soon as she could. She just set the note back down and went to get ready for the water.

She was packing a bag when Orin poked at her mental walls, she let him in and sighed before turning to grab a different outfit.

She was angry when walking into the Court of Nightmares, a Fae was acting out and now she would have to delay her trip more to go deal with him.

She waved Neja out of the room and she left quickly giving Nyx a bloody smile in return.

It was an hour in when her shadows started going crazy. All telling her different things none she was able to make out. Its been years since she wasnt able to control the voices. Soon she got them under hold and let one speak.

She recognized the deep hiss to be one of her favorites. 

 _Kill_.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she stumbled away from the male in the chair. Her feet feeling heavy, something felt different. She glanced at the male before letting in another.

_Kill them all_

More confusion arose and she walked closer to the male. Did they want her to kill him?

"Nyx?" A soft voice asked from behind her. Nyx turned seeing that it was Nyla one of her newer spies. Smiling slightly at the girl Nyx noticed the females face. She was frowning and looked nervous. 

"What is it dear?" She asked flipping the knife from hand to hand.

"The Lady of Night and her daughter is dead."

Nyx's knife clattered to the ground. Rhea's name was the only thing that echoed in her head. 

"How?" 

Nyla's sent was drenched in fear. "Spring Court heirs and their High Lord attacked them." She said "They cut off their heads and sent them down the river. When they found the bodies, the wings were ripped off, we think they took them as trophies."

Her control slipped again but she could care less, her shadows swarmed around her blanketing the entire room in a darkness like no other.

She didnt care as they killed the captured Fae.

"Where is he?" She asked watching and not caring as Nyla flinched at her voice.

"He's asking for you, he's in the office." She said. Barley letting her finish Nyx was already in the shadows.

The scene before her was understandable. The once neat office was now chaos.

Bookshelves were upturned paper everywhere and in the middle of it was her High Lord.

It was the angriest she's seen him and off to the side stood Rhysand looking equally angry but unlike his father grief was overwhelming in his eyes. 

When Orin saw Nyx he spoke in a voice she's never heard out of him. "Your in charge of the court when I'm gone." He said already preparing to winnow to the Spring Court. But before he could she spoke. 

"I'm coming." She snarled at him holding onto the sword he gifted her all those years back. 

"Your not." Orin's voice was a void, but  it promised her death if she argued again. She didn't care, his mate was not the only one to have died today

"I want them to suffer, I want to watch them choke on their own blood. And I want to do it, Orin . I'm coming with." 

Orins gaze softened slightly and he stepped forward wrapping his arms around her and spoke again. "I am going to make them die in pain Nyx, trust me on that. But I can't trust anyone else here to watch the Court. Only you. Please do this for me." He muttered into her hair. 

Nyx let her shoulders drop slightly as she nodded against his chest. "I loved her, Orin. And she died thinking I didn't." 

"She knows you did, she never questioned it. Ever since you two were children I knew, knew you both were made for each other." He said making her sob slightly. 

"I love you." She whispered for the first time ever to him. She stood there for a second longer before pulling back, both their faces had tear tracks running down them. It was the first time she's seen him cry and the first time he's seen her cry. He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead before stepping back also. 

"I love you too." He said before turning to Rhys, who was still standing there watching the pair. 

With a simple nod the two vanished.

The office expladed into darkness the moment they left, throwing everything around for the second time. She paced after that, up and down for the next hour. 

Her footsteps stuttered as the first tremor came.

No one had to tell her someone had died. She felt it.

Their High Lords death shook the valley. She felt nothing but hatred in those moments. Hatred for the Spring Court for taking away the three most important people from her.

But she pushed all of that down wiping the tears that flowed down her cheeks when she felt a new High Lord came to power. She couldn't mourn. Not now at least. She has to help him. The Court is weak right now with the transition happening.

Rhysand came back an hour later covered in blood. In one of his hands he gripped a shirt and dragged a male behind him.

Without asking a question she dropped to one knee. He immediately reached for her to get up. 

She did while asking. "Rhysand why is he here?" She asked her eyes burning as she looked at the male. He was the oldest child of the Spring Courts High Lord. 

"He was the one who-" Rhys stopped short dropping the male to the ground, he was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "He kil-killed Rhea, you should be the one to kill him." 

Nyx didnt say anything as she grabbed the male from the floor, she wanted to watch him suffer but she couldnt at the moment. Insted calling her shadows again she sent him to a cell where she would take care of him later.

She breathed deeply before steeling herself. "Rhysand I know you are mourning, but you must be strong. Be strong for your court."

"How- how can you be like this? They are dead. They are all dead!" He yelled slumping down on his knees.

Nyx knelt down next to him gathering the broken boy into her arms. Murmuring soft words of comfort to him.

"Rhysand, I know it hurts and all you want to do it scream. But you can't right now your court is weak right now with the loss of a leader. You have to fight." He looked up at her his eyes puffy and red  from crying. Nyx felt her own tears well in her eyes, desperately wanting to mourn with him but she pushed it down focusing on the boy in front of her.

"How." His voice broke when asking the question.

"People will help you will help you. Make your court. We will stand by you." She said offering her hand to the male. He gripped it and she pulled him to his feet.

"You need a new mask."  she said wiping some stray blood off his cheek. "You can't be the spoiled Prince anymore." Nyx waved her hand and shadows formed and dropped off a new outfit. He nodded once. "Kier is going to be difficult you have to deal with him first." 

"What about the court." He asked. Slowly pulling off his blood soaked clothing. She waved a hand at him lightly, all of the blood coming off quickly. His hair styling itself to be how it always is, not the blood soaked mess it was moments before.

"Your court." She corrected softly. "But you don't have to keep your fathers, you can get rid of them all if you wish. Start over." Nyx said helping him with the last button. She smoothed the tight black fitting jacket.

She brushed his hair a little with her hands "Get rid of your wings."

"What? Why!" He asked pulling back slightly.

"Illyrians are considered low breeds. You must present yourself as High Fae, remove anything that they can use against you. You have to remove anything in your new mask that shows you love anything at all, and that includes the wings." He nodded in understanding and a second later he was wingless. Making him look naked to Nyx.

"Call for my father's court. And then get Mor, Cass, and Az for me." She nodded before disappearing.

Nyx sounded the warning for a meeting getting the court to prepare and called for two spies to get her family. Nuala and Cerridwen appeared they were Azriels first spies and now close to both siblings.

She commanded them to get the three Fae and soon she was surrounded by the three warriors. Nyx was pulled into three quick hugs. 

"Where is he?" Mor asked worry all over her face.

"Preparing, which is what we also have to do. He's meeting with his fathers court soon. Rhys wants us to be apart of it." She said listening to Cassian swear.

"You know they won't like that right?" He asked her.

"Oh we know. If they don't like it they can leave if they cause trouble they will find themselves without a head." Nyx said smiling her slightly. All of them murmured in agreement and she started to address their appearances.

"Mor will you change?" She asked and she got what Nyx meant and went to her room in the house above the mountain.

Looking over the two males she clicked her tongue once. Gesturing them to follow her brought them to her room walking into her closest. She pulled out three sets of matching leathers, one for herself and one for each of them.

Throwing a set at each of the boys they quickly got undressed.

After the clothes got on she looked them over once more. Something was missing glancing over them she realized what it was, "Siphons, where are your Siphons?" She asked watching them both summon them.

Seven each. Azriel has blue and Cassian Red. It accented their personality's well. They looked like the bloodthirsty Illyrian everyone thinks they are.

They met the other two in the hallway of the meeting room. Mor looked elegant, dressed in a blood red dress.

Rhysand looked at them, before speaking "I want you all to be in my court, and I know it will be difficult and it's okay if you don't want this, I'll understand." Cassian was the first to reply.

"You stupid bastard." He said with no malice in his voice, but determination heavy in his eyes. "We are all joining." Rhys looked at everyone, who wore the same expressions as Cassian.

The meeting as predicted didn't go well. Five court officials ended off dead one killed by each of them. The rest were banished to the Court of Nightmares with their memories wiped to forget Velaris.

"No one would argue against you if you were to wish war, Rhysand." Helion had told him later. Days High lord was wearing a usual white toga, but his face was somber as he looked at the three pyres. "I would support you if you would need the warriors." 

"Thank you for the offer Helion. But Spring got what they deserved." Rhysand said, and Nyx stood impassively beside him, both have already discussed all of the options, and war had been one of them. But in the end all of the Court agreed that while they decision was made by the High Lord, they knew that only the citizens would be they only ones hurt if they did decide to go to war. 

"Of course." He said stepping back slightly before turning to Nyx. "Rhea deserved a long and happy life, with the people she loved. I'm regretful to see that she wont get it." He said making Nyx look at him, he was the High Lord of knowledge but both were always so careful. But as their eyes met she nodded slightly and excused herself. Twisting around the crowed and past members of all courts, except Spring, they were not invited and nor will ever be invited into the court for a many more centuries. 

Nyx finally stopped when she found Azriel, with one look they both disappeared into the shadows, both appearing back in his bedroom. Nyx hasn't slept in her room for the last few days, not ready to be surrounded by memories yet. 

Within seconds a glass of liquor was in her hands which she quickly downed, relishing in the way it burned as it went down. Azriel offered her his, this time she sipped on it slowly.  She sat down ungracefully on the bed, running her hands along the black comforter and Az sat down next to her. 

"Nyx, you know I love you. Right?" Azriel spoke breaking the silence. 

"Yes."

"Good." 

They sat comfortably for the next half hour before both their shadows disturbed them. It's time. They whispered. 

The twins stood and Nyx looked back at him. "I don't know if I can do th-" Azriel cut her off bring her into a hug, resting his chin on the top of hers. 

"You don't have to go. I can stay with you." He told her and she shook her head. 

"Rhysand asked me to light the fire with him, he wont be able to do it alone." She said stepping back and steeling herself. Azriel lightly wiped under her eyes, and Nyx realized she had been crying. 

"Okay, we go when your are ready." He said and she nodded, ready to go before hesitating slightly. She instead turned to the closet, where she had kept some of her clothes since she's been staying with Azriel. She stared at the dresser, looking at the ring sat on top of it. Rhysand had pulled it off of Seugin's body, the second oldest child of Spring. It was the ring Nyx gave Rhea all those years ago. Nyx slipped it onto the finger that housed hers, they fit perfectly together, two halves of a whole ring. They were forged from the same stone.

Nyx exhaled slightly before turning back around. 

Once the twins appeared, Rhysand met their gazes and nodded at two members of the Night Court. They lit the two torches and with that the crowd was silenced. The five other High Lords stood near the front. 

Rhyasnd laid a hand on her shoulder urging both of them forward. 

Nyx took the torch from the Fae, gripping it tightly as she looked forward. All tree of their bodies wrapped in a beautiful fabric. Alla who was on the right was wrapped in a dark blue, Orin in the middle in the traditional Black the color all Night High lords were burned in. And then Rhea, the left, and she was in violet, one that matched her eyes perfectly. 

Nyx took the left side, she breathed deeply closing her eyes for a moment before speaking, Rhysand with her in Unison. 

"Save you. Mother hold you. Pass through the gates, and smell that immortal land of milk and honey. Fear no evil. Feel no pain. Go, and enter eternity." by the end every Fae was muttering the same words, ones they've known since birth. On the last word Nyx lowered her torch, the material lit quickly.

They watched in silence as they burned. Nyx's eyes were glued on the purple cloth until it fully burned

Days after the funeral Nyx was able to visit the present Rhys brought for her. She spent weeks listing to him scream. Listening to him beg. After she was done she sent the head to the Spring Court wrapped in a bright red bow.

Much kinder than he deserved if you asked Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey demons, its me ur boi. Gang gang. Okay so im so sorry, but Rhea had to die. Like i wish i could keep her alive but in Canon Rhyise sister is dead. Soooo who knows whats gunna happen with Nyx. Sorry bout that. Please let me know if u like the story!!! I have like 9 other chapters written just need to go through and edit one more time. So another one will be up probs by Monday or Tuesday next week
> 
> -GH


	10. Chapter 10

For the next years they focused on the Night Court shutting its doors to other courts. During this time they thrived.

Cassian rose to be the general of all of Rhys's forces. Mor became Rhysands ambassador, visiting the Court of Nightmares gladly taking it upon herself to scare the shit out of her father. Azriel and Nyx became Rhysand's Shadowsinger's hunting traitors and spies while controlling the flow of information that other courts got from the Night Court. They built the reputation that Rhysand would follow in the footsteps of his ancestors, being the cruel and bloodthirsty High Lord

It was a few years later after they opened their borders again that Rhysand brought home another part of their family.

The inner circle was called to Velaris, to Rhys's new town house. They all have their own residences in Velaris. Cassian and Mor lived on the same block. While Az lived in apartment next to Nyx's. Though more nights than not Rhys would have at least one person would sleep in the guest room.

So here they were, waiting for their High Lord who called them hours ago. After ten minutes of waiting they cracked open Rhys's liquor collection. Now they were laziling about sharing what they've been up to since their last "family dinner" something they have at least once a month.

Nyx was lying with her head in her twins lap while Cassian sat near her feet and Mor lounged across from them in a plush chair next to the fire place.

"Did you know that the High Lord of winter and his mate are not actually 'mates'." Nyx said throwing quotes around the word mates. Shouts of protest flew around the room.

"Bullshit! When did you find that out?" Mor said taking a sip of her wine. Nyx was about to answer when the door flew open.

"About time M'lord-" Cassian started sarcastically. He was about to continue when Rhys moves out of the way revealing a small Fae. She had a short black cut hair showing off sharp cheekbones. And was in a pair of grey Night Court clothes.

"Everyone this is-" Nyx cut Rhysand off with a snarl.

"Prisoner 013." She said a dagger already gripped tightly in her hand. Nyx already between the small Fae and Rhys when he lightly grabbed her hand.

"Stand down Nyx she's not a threat." Nyx scoffed but sheathed her knife. "As I was saying this is Amren."

She paced slightly keeping her eyes trained on the female. For the first time the fema- Amren spoke.

"Your High Lord is quite persuasive." She purred grasping the large gemmed necklace that was hanging low on her neck. A light snarl ripped from Nyx's lips. Amren glanced at her amusement dancing through her silver eyes. "I like you girl." She said making Nyx narrow her eyes

It doesn't matter that only a few years later Amren and Nyx were good friends. They have weekly gatherings, Nyx drinking alcohol and Amren drinking different blood combos. Trying to figure out which flavor is her favorite. So far it was a spiced lamb blood. They also bonded over their time locked in the dark.

Then like always everything good was destroyed. They were all at Rita's when it happened. He spoke in their minds telling them not to leave Velaris. That he'll be back soon. To take care of Velaris. In the last minute Nyx sent out Nuala and Cerridwen to find Rhys to help him. And with that they were trapped fifty years.

Life was hard at first. No one knowing what had happened to Rhysand, or if he was even alive.

But they distracted themselves. The first thing they did was prepare Velaris. They didn't know what was going on outside the barriers, so they helped with city's defenses. Cassian took up training the citizens, with help from the twins and Mor.

The first five years passed and they all grew apart, none seeing each other for weeks at a time. The last time they gathered it ended in a fight, Cassian had wanted to destroy the shields around Velaris. He was desperate to know if their High Lord was safe or not. The others agreed with him all wanting to go and find Rhys. But Amren disagreed, saying "The bastard did this for a reason and we have to trust him." And then for the next hour a screaming match in the end Nyx had to break up Mor and Cassian from trying to kill Amren.

After that the relationships were strained, Nyx still watched over each person making sure they weren't going to kill themselves somehow.

She got nervous for a while during the seventh year when Cassian was more drunk then he was sober.

She snapped on the tenth year, pulling everyone to the House of wind. Not telling them who was going to be there. Cass and Azriel were on somewhat good terms so Cassian didn't immediately leave when her twin showed up. But when Nyx carried in Amren he was on his feet in a second already trying to push past Nyx to go back to whatever bar he just came from.

"No! You are going to sit, eat. And your going to like it." Nyx growled out grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the table. Mor appeared a few minutes later surveying the room with slight anger.

"You told me you wanted to talk alone, not that they would be here." Mor grumbled but sat down anyways grabbing some wine while glaring at the others in the room.

"If I told any of you the truth would you have come?" She asked listening to them grumble in response.

So she took her seat, she was sitting in the middle of Cassian and Azriel. Amren and Mor sitting across from them.

Food appeared soon and they all ate, silently. Nyx sighed in her head, she thought it wouldn't be this much work.

"Listen, I know we all miss Rhysand. And trust me I want to go and get him right now. But he left us with protecting Velaris. So we are going to listen to him." Nyx said all eyes turning to her. "And we can't fight with each other and protect our city at the same time, so we are going to stop being childish." Nyx finished meeting each one of their gazes.

Once she got a nod out of each of them she smiled in response.

The dinner finished soon after and most of the tension had left the room, all speaking of what they've been doing.

"We should do this at least once a month." Mor said to the group getting nods and smiles back.

From then on they had small family dinners. And instead of growing apart they grew closer. Most spending the nights at the town house. But as much as they tried nothing could replace the loss of their High Lord.


	11. Chapter 11

Nyx launched herself at Cassian who had his usual stupid smirk on his face, which turned into a look of panic when she abruptly disappeared. Only to turn quickly and block a deadly strike with his own sword. Nyx smiled lightly letting her sword slip from his and rolling underneath a blow that Cass had thrown at him. On her way past she had grabbed a knife out of her boot and sliced it across Cassians upper thigh. Hearing him curse she chuckled already up and dancing around him. With blood being split their fighting went from playful to carcinogenic.

Azriel who was watching lethargically from where he was abstain mindlessly sharpening a few of his blades, the fight speeding up making him grin. His brother and sisters forms becoming blurry.

His sharpening went to a screeching stop the stone unstintingly still as his shadows formed around him pressing tightly to his form. He didn't notice Cassians frantic apology's to his sister who' shadows also started dancing around her more prominently. A large cut down her cheekbone but she just ignored Cassian meeting Azriels gaze. He nodded to her, and both of them jumped up and launched themselves into the air, Cassian quickly following their brisk flight to the House of Wind.

They both could feel the confused stare that Cassian was giving them. Nyx beat the two to the House, being the fastest flyer out of the two. She didn't bother slowing down as she landed her own feet stumbling slightly as she flew into the room but not stopping and sprinted through the door, all of her breath left her body as she saw him. Rhysand was kneeling on the floor, his face in Mor's neck as both of them sobbed. Her brothers landed behind her and Rhys turned to look up at the three of them his face gaunt, his previously beautiful dark skin now pale white. His face was red, and his eyes were puffy from the crying, dark circles prominent. Her shadows were already around him and she quickly followed, both Cassian and Azriel closely behind. All three were brought into the hug, all trying to get a piece of Rhys. The next twenty minuets were the four them crying pathetically around their leader.

Nothing was spoken in those moments, but eventually they all pulled back. Nyx carefully wiped the tears off of Rhysands face. She pressed a light kiss to his forehead before pulling herself up.

"I'm sorry." Rhysand whispered as he stood, his wings curling around himself.

Cassian glared at the male in front of him, "Shut up, we aren't angry. But you owe us an explanation about what happened."

Rhysand winced slightly at that and he nodded obediently. "I will, where's Amren?" he asked and a voice spoke from behind them.

"Here, I didn't want to join in on your crying fest." She said her voice sharp but her lips were pulled into a light smile. "Now tell us why you trapped me with these dumb asses for the last fifty years."

And Rhys told them.

After he was done, Cassian was the person to speak. "I want to meet Feyre." He said in slight awe. This comment made Rhys burst out laughing for some reason.

Pushing the largest Illyrian "She sounds like she would rip you to shreds." Nyx told them laughing at the even bigger grin that was now on Cassians face. But anger was still pulsing through the entire room. Same with herself, her fingers were inching her her blades and the anger was suffocating.

The atmosphere became serious again as they discussed what would they start with. They agrred to deal with the citizens first, getting them into check but also rebuilding and making sure everyone would be fed and protected from other courts. Along with their relationships with said courts. Winter Court was not going to be an easy relationship to mend but Nyx had many informants in the Court and the friendship with Mor and Viviane would help. Autumn would be bad but they always are. The rest of of the solar courts would be okay. Spring Court is always a nightmare and now with Feyre involved it will be worse. And then Summer, none of them knew much about Tarquin. He wasn't a male anyone would have every pictured to be High Lord seeing as he was some distant cousin of the previous one. So it would take work and a lot of work to see where he would lead the Court.

Then some Illyrians had to be hunted down, which Nyx gleefully volunteered to do, which made the others wince. Fifty years of being locked away and now she would be unleashed on the enemies of the Night Court. They all felt a little pity for them.

Then there would be Keir who would inevitably stir up trouble.

Once they were dismissed they all started on their tasks. Azriel and Nyx assembling a small force. Most were spies, some Nyx and Azriel were able to get into Velaris before it got locked. But for the rest it would take days to see if they were alive, something neither twin was looking forward to. Both had groomed their spies into what they were today. But meeting with the ones left they all looked excited to be back. Nyla was among them but Nyx had a different job for her.

"I need you to go to the Spring Court, watch the Fae called Feyre. Do not interfere with them. Do weekly reports unless something major happens." The young Fae left with a nod and.

And for the first time in fifty years Nyx unsheathed her daggers and went hunting this time with her twin by her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So i re-wrote this part like five times and finally am happy with it. But lemme know what u guys think. 
> 
> -GH


	12. Chapter 12

Three months later Rhysand planned on taking Cassian and her out. Cass didn't question it, but Nyx knew why. Today was the Spring Courts wedding. So Nyx played along. Anything to distract her High Lord from what was going to happen.

They were on their way to Rita's. Nyx riding on Cassian's  back which was difficult due to the wings but they managed. They were halfway there when Rhysand abruptly stopped. She slipped off Cassian's back.

"Rhysie what's up?" Cassian asked already slightly drunk. Rhys never responded but disappeared. Making Cassian jump back a little. "Mothers tits! I hate when you guys do that."

Instead of responding she pulled the drunken warrior back to the town house. Mor was sitting flipping through reports when she deposited Cass on the couch. 

  
"Stay." Nyx said firmly to him. "He went to get her." She told the golden haired Fae making her jump up.

Mor winnowed them to the House above the Court of Nightmares.

The two girls stood in the shadows watching the scene play out. In the large opening in front of them they watched as their cousin/brother argued with a Fae in a ridiculously poofy wedding dress. Nyx watched in a mix of amusement as Feyre took off one of her flats and threw it at her unsuspecting brother. It hit him in the head making her smile slightly. The female took the other one off to throw at him but he was ready, catching it an inch from his face.

Nyx could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. But it diffused quickly and he stalked into the hallway where we waited.

"Well that went well." Mor said a small smirk gracing her face. Rhys sent them a glowered before continuing down the hallway.

"Come brother, I thought you were better with ladies than that." Nyx called after Rhys laughing with Mor when he gave her a vulgar gesture back.

It was the next day and Rhys all but begged the two girls to join him at breakfast. They both laughed at the male. "Scared of the little girl, huh Rhysie?" Nyx said to her brother making Mor laugh and Rhys scowl. But they agreed.

Letting Mor take her hand they both disappeared then appeared in Morrigan's bedroom in the formal house.

"Maybe you should change into something else." Mor said to Nyx making her look at her outfit.

It was what she usually wore, black leathers with her weapons. She had three daggers strapped around her body and her double swords strapped to her back and then as always her rings. 

"What's wrong with it." She said affronted, but when Mor rose her eyebrow she backtracked slightly. "Yeah your right."

"Of course I am." She said muffled by being in the closet. (Hehehehh). Mor threw out a black cropped top and a pair of loose fitting black pants. Night Courts fashion allowed easy fighting, so even if it wasn't her usual leathers it still wouldn't restrict her movement. She kept her ring safely on her hand in the place it has never moved the black jewel glinting in the light.

Pressing a light kiss on her cheek in thanks they walked arm and arm to the dining room. Yes Nyx knew about Mors preference of lovers, both romantic, and sexual. The blond Fae broke down one day telling her. Nyx easily helped the girl. Cuddling the rest of the night while drinking themselves into oblivion. The whole night they both complained about themselves, understanding each other. They never became something more thinking about each other as sisters not lovers. They told each other everything. It felt good to have someone similar to Rhea.

They breezed into the dining room. Immediately seeing their High Lord and to the side was Feyre in Night Court fashion similar to Nyx's own.

"Hello, hello." Mor said her arms still linked with Nyx's.

"Feyre," Rhysand said smoothly "meet my cousin Morrigan and my sister Nyx. Mor, Nyx meet the lovely, charming, and open minded Feyre.

Nyx stifled a laugh. And slipped out of Mors grasp taking a seat across from Feyre and next to Rhys. Mor gilded forward. "I've heard so much about you." Mor said making Nyx roll her eyes. She watched as Mor brought her into a hug.

Nyx reached across the table and popped a grape in her mouth. Mor went to sit between Rhys and Feyre. "You look like you were getting under Rhys skin, good thing we came along. Though I think we would both enjoy seeing Rhy's balls nailed to the wall." Nyx chuckled slightly.

Feyre smiled slightly making her count that as a win. "It's— nice to meet you."

"Liar." Mor said pouring Nyx a glass of tea and making one for herself. "You want nothing to do with us, do you? And wicked Rhys is making you sit here." She rolled her eyes again and lifted her feet putting them on the chair next to her.

"You're... perky today, Mor." Rhys said.

Mor raised her eyes to stare at her cousin.  "Forgive me for being excited to about company for once."

"You could be attending your own duties." He said slightly annoyed.

Nyx hummed. "I'm waiting for Az to get back, I can't continue with the Fae till he does." She said sticking another grape in my mouth.

Rhysand never responded, Feyre looked in between the three of us. "You all look nothing alike."

Nyx laughed a little no one must have taught her senting. "Rhysand and I are siblings in every sense except blood, while Mor and and Rhys are cousins in the loosest definition."

She listened to the conversation for a few more second before one of her masked shadows came and tugged on her hand. 

Looking to the group and stood. "Looks like Az is back." She placed a kiss on Rhys cheek whispering in his ear. "It'll only take thirty minutes."

Rhys got there twenty minutes into torturing the male.

"He's ready for you." She said wiping the bloodied knife on the tied up faes shirt. 

"Already? I thought you said thirty minutes." He said swiping at her a little making her laugh and duck.

"I guess I'm better than I thought." She said smirking. Behind her Azriel snorted making her growl.

"I didn't see you participating."

"You looked like you were having to much fun for me to interrupt." The three turned and looked at the tied Fae who was limp in the chair blood dripping on the ground.

"I was." Nyc said baring her teeth.

"Of course you were." Rhys muttered teasingly stepping forward to take his mind. It went quick since the shields were down due to the physical toll of torturing.

"I'll catch the others up tonight, but for now go get rest." He said to Az who looked dead on his feet. "And Nyx will you poke around Summer Court to make sure Tarquin is settling in."

"Oh he is, but yes I'll call in my guys to be updated." She said pushing off the wall and placing a kiss on Az's shoulder. "Get some rest." Nyx said before disappearing into the shadows.

This time she meet four informants two who lived in the city and two were High Court officials. She payed them off soon into her job with Rhys father, and was thankful to find them still alive in the end.

It was nothing new or at least it was getting better. They were still recovering. But Tarquin was taking to the position well.

"You know he wants to have a meeting with Rhysand right?" One official asked her.

"Oh yes we know and will probably entertain that idea later on." She said before dismissing the two officials. "Is the food getting around good." She asked knowing some of the other courts are having trouble getting accustomed to their lives again. But also worried for her spies.

"Yes it was rough the first few weeks but everything got started up quickly, don't worry about us." Sia said brushing her dark hair from her face.

"You know that's impossible for me not to." She basically raised each of her spies and when they were ready, She placed them in different places. If anything happened to them she mourned. Finishing up with them she left a few minutes later.

The next few months went by quickly with most of her attention being on the traitor Illyrian. Cassian,  Azriel, and her made a game of it to see who could catch the most deserters. She was currently in the lead with the boys following close behind her.

During this time she only saw Feyre a few times. She only stayed one week every month. It was sad to see the girl come out of her shell each week only to come back later right back to where she was.

Nyx didn't know what was happening in Spring Court but she knew it wasn't good. Nyla was reporting things she didn't like. Guards whispering things, and evidently a room in the manor had been destroyed while Feyre was in it. She knew it was true because she was with Rhysand when it happened. Both sitting near the fire place, a bottle of wine between them with a few dozen reports that they were going through.

She was pulled out of the report, one of her spies from winter sent in, when Rhysand flinched violently beside her.

Immediately she was trying to find out what happened and for a second his eyes glazed over. "Rhysand!" She hissed while shaking him. He eventually looked up at her his eyes full with anger.

"He hurt her." He growled already standing preparing to go and get Feyre himself.

"Rhysand. Stop and think, you can't go and get her. It's not been a month yet, Tamlin would be able to wage a war with you. We don't need that right now. I'll send my spy to check on her, if she's not okay I will get her." Nyx said pulling him back to his chair.

He sighed sitting down, putting his head in his hands. "She's not safe with him," Rhysand said pathetically.

"Feyre's stronger than you think, if she could survive the trials as a human this will be easy for her." Nyx said stroking the back of his hand.

She slowly got him to start focusing on the reports and soon she got word from Nyla about what had happened. Apparently all the guards are talking about it, but Feyre is safe. Seemingly unharmed and back in her room.

But that was just the start of it. For the longest time she could see Rhysand loosing sleep, her shadows reporting him up at random times each night, each time waking up distressed.

She hated that she couldn't do anything to help her brother.

She was also with Rhys when they got Feyre after he incident. She going along to make sure Rhysand wouldn't kill Tamlin on sight, even though she would not lose sleep over it. But they were going to war and them killing High Lords would not look good to potential allies.

So she met him in the kitchen watching him drink some tea before making her presence known. She was dressed in her black and silver body suit, and he sighed at the sight of her.

"I'm not going to kill him, I don't need a babysitter." He said but not harshly making her know he was thankful she would be there.

She just ignored his words and instead taking his drink away to sip on herself.

Soon they left, appearing in the hallway of the large manor. Nyx nose crinkled in disgust, the smell of flowers overwhelmed every other sent.

Rhys looked just as annoyed to be back in Spring but he put on a mask of amusement when Tamlin came barreling out of the door in front of them. Nyx felt herself go blank as he appeared sliding up a mask of her own.

Tamlin's eyes scanned across the both of them lingering on Nyx for a second making her angry. She wanted to rip him apart, she remembered how angry she was with Rhysand when he told her he left one of them alive.

She remembers seeing him sitting across from her at countless meetings with both Rhysand and Orin. She remembers his snake of a father and brother. She remembers his mother, how she was just another broken female.

"No you can't take her. "I won't let you." Tamlin growled making Nyx step forward her eyes already narrowed.

Rhysand put a hand across her chest, and stepped in front of her turning his back to Tamlin. Instead he just smiled cruelly at Nyx. And stroked her face slightly. "Calm down, sweetheart. I'm sure he wasn't threatening, weren't you Tamlin? You know how much my pet hates threats." Nyx didn't take her eyes off Tamlin the whole time taking a great deal of happiness when he flinched slightly. But he quickly covered his fear.

Rhysand turned back to Tamlin with the same smile on his face and Nyx took a step back. Rhysand then focused on something behind the spring prick.

"You still having trouble controlling your anger?" He asked patronizingly. Making Tamlin loose a snarl. Behind him was three large claw marks.

"She's not going with you." He hissed out instead.

Tamlin growled again and went to yell some more before the bedroom door opened behind him revealing a very naked Feyre covered in only a bedsheet.

Nyx's mask almost dropped when she saw the female.

"Feyre are you running low on food here?" And Nyx's shadows tightened around her. She knew food was a struggle after what happened. The farms and fields not having been started yet, but Spring was never one that was a concern. Seeing as Tamlin was free from Amarantha and able to rule his court. Her shadows stalked to Feyre. 

" _Nightmares_." Came back to her. And Nyxs eyes hardened. 

Feyre whispered somethings to Tamlin and he calmed a little. And then went back inside the room. Tamlin following her

Nyx glanced at Rhys already moving forward and placing her hand on his shoulder. Making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. She took it off when she saw the door opening

Feyre came back out this time but was dressed in Night Court clothes. Nyx almost smiled at that, she looked good in them. But they hung loosely off of her frame.

"I'll give you anything you want." Tamlin said making Nyx sigh in her head.

Rhysand grinned glancing over his shoulder to Nyx, before turning back to the other two. He hummed slightly. "I haven't got Nyx a toy in a while." He said offhandedly. "I promise she will take good care of you, just like she did with your brother." Rhysand said and Nyx's mask turned to her insane one with the promise of blood. She grinned at Tamlin watching his eyes widen slightly but also go dark with anger.  _He's scared_. A shadow told her all of them laughing, all giving her ideas on what to start with.

But Rhysand sighed. "Don't worry, she has plenty back at home. But for me—" Rhys steeped around him. " I already have everything I want." Rhys said with a small smirk looking back at Nyx and then to Feyre he held out his hand to the newly dressed female.

Nyx watched as they disappeared, "Its a shame, we would have had so much fun." Nyx said her smile feral. But she soon slipped into the shadows to follow the two. 

Nyx was too busy to go and speak with Feyre instead she headed back to the town house and met with Mor getting a report on the Court of Nightmares that Mor visited the night before.

Nyx didn't get to see Feyre again after that, going another two weeks until she got word Feyre was back in the Night Court. Mor had gotten her, her spies reported the Spring manor shrouded in darkness and when it was gone so was Feyre.


	13. Chapter 13

Nyx flew to the House of Wind with Cassian and Azriel both by her side. They landed lightly on the balcony and opened the doors, smiling slightly when she saw Rhys and Feyre talking then turning to them.

Rhys sauntered over to them, Feyre stood staring, wearing a beautiful gown. Cassian was the one to speak first. "Come on, Feyre. We don't bite. Unless you ask us to." he said making Nyx rolled her eyes but at least Feyre started moving.

Rhysand slid his hands into his pockets, hiding his balled up fists she noticed in small delight. "The last I heard, Cassian, no one has ever taken you up on that order." Next to Nyx, Azriel snorted making her smile a little.

"So fancy tonight, brother. And you made poor Feyre dress up too." He said winking at the poor girl.

"Ignore the brute, sadly this is his personality. You'll get used to it." Nyx told the girl in front of her.

Cassian half-protested but knew she didn't mean anything bad. "This is Azriel and you know Nyx--- their my spymasters."

"Welcome." Az said as she just nodded smirking at the girl slightly. Nyx watched her look over the three of them.

"You're brothers?"

"No like Nyx were think of each other like brothers the only two related are the twins." Rhys clarified.

Feyres attention turned back to Cassian. "And---you?"

Cassian shrugged, "I command Rhys's armies." Nyx snorted at that, He was the general and he made it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Cassian also excels at pissing everyone off. Especially amongst our friends. So, as a friend of Rhysand... good luck." Azriel said making Nyx chuckle pulling her wings closer to herself .

Cassian grumbled but didn't deny it. "How the hell did you make a bone ladder in the Middengard Wyrm's lair when you look like your own bones could snap any minute." Cauldron it started already.

"How the hell did you manage to survive this long without anyone kill you?" Feyre snipped back making Cassian burst out laughing and Nyx raise her eyebrow slightly. Her shadows wrapping around her telling her how useful Feyre could be.

Mor breezed in behind Feyre in her red gown looking beautiful as always. "If Cassian's howling, I hope that means Feyre told him to shut his fat mouth."

    "You two and your clothes." Cassian said making Mor do a little bow.

    "It runs in the family, you know. It's only bad when they drag us into it." Nyx said glancing between the two cousins. 

It was soon that Amren entered and they all sat to eat and drink. With Amren here it always put Azriel on edge, Amren and Nyx though are good friends as of now. Nyx only doesn't like her when she's rattling on instead of letting them eat and drink.

Until they started to explain what Cass and Az were wearing. Siphons. Since Nyx was not allowed to do the blood rite Rhys father taught her different ways to control her powers.

Nyx saw Fayres eyes on her knowing she was wondering why she didn't have any. "Illyrians only allow Males to have Siphons." Nyx explained lightly and beside her Amren snarled.

"Illyrians." she muttered angrily.

Trying to diffuse the situation Feyre stuttered out a question. "How did you---I mean, how do you and Lord Cassian---." Cassian's wine spewed out of his mouth making Mor leap up trying to fix her dress.

Cassian was howling and Nyx was laughing lightly. No one really explained anything about the Fae world to her.  
  
She listened to the rest explain what Illyrians were. And to her next question. "I didn't see you Under the Mountain."

"Because none of us were." Mor said

"Amarantha didn't know they existed. And when someone tried to tell her, they usually found themselves without a mind to do so." Rhysand said a tiny bit of his mask falling into place.

"You truly kept this city, and all these people hidden for fifty years?" She asked making Nyx's eyes harden. It wasn't a threat she told herself calming her shadows.

"We will continue to keep this city and these people hidden from our enemies for a great many more." Amren said not as an answer but as a promise. A promise we were all apart of.

Nyc could see Feyre's inner turmoil and Mor was the one to continue. "There is not one person in this city who is unaware of what went on outside these borders. Or the cost." Mor said strongly.

Feyre asked about how we met next.

When Nyx started to hear Cassian tell the story about how they met she tuned it out knowing the shadows would alert her when it's her time to speak. Instead she focused on the female across the table for her.

She wore a blue dress. She was truly beautiful. Rhysand was lucky. She listened with a small amount of joy as Cassian described his and Rhys first encounter. But her face turned hard. Because he was a bastard.

"And you were friends after that?"

"No—— Cauldrons no," Rhysand said making Nyx chuckle remembering how her and Azriel often had to pull them out of brawls before someone would catch them and get all of them lashes. She didn't hear half of what he said only focusing again when he said "but it wasn't until the twins arrived a year later we decided to be allies."

From besides her Cassian clapped Nyx on the shoulder and reached around her to get Azriel. "Two new bastards in the camp- both untrained shadowsingers to boot. Not to mention neither could even fly thanks to—" Cassian was thankfully cut off by Mor.

  Both twins faces had gone cold at the thoughts that plagued both of them.

"Rhys and I made Az's life a living hell, shadowsinger or no." His face brightened "We were to scared to make Nyx's life hard" the table laughed lightly. Then his face fell.

"Bastards are treated like they are nothing but the males can still fight. Females though. Illyrians think Female bastards aren't worth anything." His face hardened at the thought of what they did to her so Nyx took over storytelling.

"Females are already the lowest at the camp only kept around for breeding. But no one wants to breed with a bastard. I was somewhat "lucky" since I was a shadowsigner, some would overlook the fact I was a bastard just to breed a shadowsigner." Across from her Cassian let out a low snarl. "But for normal bastards most of the time they are used as toys for the other males in the camps enjoyment. But Rhsand's mother made it known that I was to be left alone. They still tried to make my life hell. I would get lashings almost daily for something I didn't do perfectly, but I managed." Nyx chuckled slightly "But even full blood Illyrian females are treated like nothing, before Rhysand banned it females used to get their wings clipped on their first bleed so they wouldn't be able to fly. Instead just used as breeding tools." Around her the whole table was silent, all remembering the cruelty of the camps.

"I- My talents were concidered wasted to Rhysands father, he took me out of the camps and trained me to be his shadowsinger." She told Feyre, not telling her whole story to a female she barely knew.

Rhys knowing she didn't want to talk anymore about what happened during those years. Not even Azriel knew all of it.

"My father was a brutal man, he destroyed every sense of the female we used to know. So when they came back to camp for the first time in twelve years we didn't know what to do. At this time the war was starting and he realized how powerful we became. So he separated us." It wasn't a lie, but wasn't the full truth. Nyx herself destroyed the female she used to be.

"He gave Rhy's a legion that hated the fact he was a half breed to command, threw me into the ranks to be a common foot soldier even though my power out ranked all of the war-Leaders. And he took the twins with him to do his dirty work. His pet shadowsingers." Cassian all but growled out.

Nyx just rolled her eyes, in their eyes Orin would always be the evil male. And she wouldn't defend all his actions but he saved her life multiple times.

The conversation continued and Feyre told her story. Hot rage flashed through Nyx. How could someone let that happen. Humans really were useless creatures.

Nyx felt grateful when Cassian offered to train the new Fae. But what she said next made her even more angry.

Nyx felt disgusted at the thought someone would waste that power. Someone would deny her the option to train, Nyx knew how it felt.

Conversation headed towards war again and She payed attention this time but in the middle of it her shadows came and whispered to her.  _The High Lord is her mate_. It whispered into her ear She glanced at Azriel who obviously just got the same message.

 _Does he know_  She asked Azriel from the shadows sending them to him.

 _I don't know for sure. He might suspect I can't feel the bond between them yet._  He answered eyes staying on the people talking.

"Go to the Prison. Talk to the Bone Carver." She heard Amren say getting the twins to pay attention again.

"We'll go. The Prison sentries know us— know what we are." Nyx said to Rhysand. Knowing full well Azriel would want to see the Carver.

They would spend hours with him. He knew everything and they loved knowledge. He trusted them.

But Nyx understood when Amren said he wouldn't talk to them if they went.

He's been dying to talk to Feyre ever since she was reborn. Has been nagging Nyx and Azriel to go get her for him. And if they went there without her. And him full well knowing she's now In our possession he would be mad at them . So she let it sit and Azriel obviously got the same idea because he didn't protest.


End file.
